Moments
by ClassyLifeChoices
Summary: Short oneshots featuring Kagome and different males from across the anime universe. Latest: Muu (Magi) (rated just to be safe)
1. KagomeKazuki (Getbackers)

Originally this story was posted under a different story back in 2009. I've rewritten it so I hope it is better!

* * *

"It's fucking wrong, Ginji. A guy as girly as Thread-Boy shouldn't get a babe like Kagome."

"Ban, you shouldn't say that."

Ban ignored Ginji and continued glaring at the couple a few tables away. Just their mere existence pissed him off.

" _Why does fucking thread boy get a hot babe while I am single?_ _I'm way better looking that that asshole."_

"Look at them! If you were just walking by right now you would think they were two chicks!"

The blond sighed, accepting the fact that Ban was not about to let this go. Personally, he was happy that Kazu had such a cute girlfriend. Also, she always gave him food, which made her an angel in his eyes. " _Still,"_ he looked over at the duo, _"they are a really pretty couple."_

Booths away and unaware of their audience, Kagome pressed herself closer to her boyfriend and rested her head against his shoulder with a sigh. Kazu smiled indulgently before wrapping his arm tighter around her. He could hear Ban's angry tirade, but it didn't bother him. Unlike some _other_ men, he was secure in his masculinity and refused to let some jealous idiot ruin his day.

"He's so girly, I bet he can't even make her cu-OW! WHAT THE FUCK?"

Still, every man had his breaking point.

Kagome jumped at the sudden outburst, half expecting to see a group of assassins or some other murderous group suddenly in the cafe. To her surprise, the commotion came from only a few booths away where Ginji was frantically trying to calm Ban down and...

"What happened to Ban's hair?"

A huge chunk of the raving brunette's hair was scattered on the floor and a thin line of blood trailed down his face. She looked up at her boyfriend for answers, but he simply continued drinking his tea unconcerned with the scene in front of him. He was the picture of serenity, however the slight glint of wire hanging out of one of his hair ornaments raised her suspicions.

"Kazuki, what did you do?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Kagome didn't buy the innocent act for one second. True Kazuki was a complete 180 from the guys she usually went for: sweet, caring, sensitive, calm, not at all impulsive. However, she knew he had a vicious streak in him when pushed and Ban Midou seemed to know how to reach hit those buttons.

"YOU GIRLY BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Oh, Ban. Did you get a haircut? It looks nice."

"YOU MOTHERFUC-"

"Ban, please cal-"

Kagome cringed as Ginji crumpled to the floor thanks to Ban's well-placed fist. Disentangling herself from her boyfriend with a sigh, Kagome went to tend to Ginji. Ban continued hollering at Kazu who was on the verge of cut off some more vital parts of his anatomy with every passing second. She may have finally gone for the nice guy, but that didn't mean she escaped the nut house.


	2. KagomeJezebel (Godchild)

Another redo of a story I wrote years ago. Now that I'm older I felt more comfortable going darker so it is pretty different from the original. Hope you like!

Kagome/Jezebel

Inuyasha/Godchild

* * *

 _"I'm going to throw up."_

Kagome remained frozen in the corner of the room, eyes focused on the horrors happen only a few feet away. She wanted to run away, but the thick metal shackle around her ankle held her in place. Ever since she woke up in this place, the horrible piece of metal had been her constant companion. While the rest of her skin had turned a sickly pale from months of being hidden from the son, her ankle was black and blue from all of the times she tried to escape it. Or from the chain being violently pulled as punishment for her sharp tongue or frequent escape attempts.

However, the terrible sights she was subjected to almost daily distracted from the throbbing pain in her leg. That horrible monster put her under the constant watch of this angel of death that now held her leash. For all of the man's unearthly beauty, he was truly a devil. The raven beauty gasped as he began to slice into the corpse on the table. She must have died recently given the amount of blood that oozed from the cut. No matter how many times Kagome was subjected to this ghastly show, she couldn't help but feel shocked. She wanted to return home to the safety of Inuyasha, but upon Deliah's discovery of her _unique_ abilities, she was taken away from her love and forced to live in this hell.

At first the demented doctor never paid much attention to her beyond the occasional cruel word, simple demand, or sharp tug on her chain. Instead, it was his assistant's dark humor that had her on constant edge. When Cassain brought her meals, he would casually mention how the deadly parasites that Jezebel was experimenting with were virtually invisible when added to food. Once while she was drinking her tea, he pulled out mysterious, empty vial and questioned how her drink tasted. Filled with sudden fear, she rushed to throw up whatever it was she unwittingly consumed. After that, Jezebel had to force-feed for a week as she refused to consume anything. It had been a surreal experience as struggled like a wild animal against the beautiful man that held her in his lap, stroking her hair, and whispering calming words into her ears. Something happened that day as he wiped away her tears. The man that hated all humans seemed to suddenly see her as a fragile pet, ideal for his care and attention. Delicate fingers would caress her hair. Hands would linger longer than necessary as he passed her tea, which he suddenly started taking with her. Then there was the near constant companionship he forced upon her, which was why she was now subjected to witnessing his horrible experiments.

Staring ahead at the gory mess, Kagome started to feel a haze come over her. Her entire body swayed before falling backwards, crashing into the various medical devices and waste behind her. The commotion startled Jezebel from his work as he rushed to tend to his little bird. He quickly looked over her body. While she appeared uninjured, she happened to fall into the remains of his last subject. Blood and gore stained her pale skin and soaked her clothes, yet he never found her more beautiful. As he stared, long lashes began to flutter open. He watched her every movement as realization hit her. Blue eyes widened in horror as she took in the blood that covered her from head to toe. As her eyes looked to his for answers, he could read every emotion that raced through her mind: disbelief, horror, fear, revulsion, and helplessness. He was entranced. Reaching out to grab her chin, he watched her eyes fill with confusion before he pressed his lips hard against her own. Her entire body stiffened, but she was too shocked to move and he was too enraptured to care. One hand went to cup her face as the other wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her tighter to him. Tears began to fall down her cheeks unheeded.

" _Inuyasha, please save me."_


	3. KagomeMysteryGuy (GetBackers)

_Whimpers and moans filled the small, dark room. The little priestess writhed on the bed, fingers curling into damp sheets, as her lover's skilled hands played her body like a violin. It was sweet torture and she loved every second of it._

" _Fuck," Kagome threw her head back, arching slightly, when he found a particularly sensitive spot. Her lover chuckled in response, "Such a mouth on you my kitten. Am I going to have to punish you?"_

 _Kagome glared at the cocky man above her. The last thing she needed was for him to get a bigger ego. He laughed again at her attempt to look intimidating. Perhaps in another situation, he would be worried, but her sprawled out underneath him, panting with need, ruined the effect. In a way it was cute and even more arousing. Before she could scold him (or worse, decide play time was over), the male crushed his lips on hers, smirking when he felt her body once again respond to his ministrations. She could deny it all she wanted, but he was damn good._

 _Kagome's fingers dug into his shoulders as he moved onto kissing and sucking a path down her neck. A sharp gasp escaped her when he bit down firmly on the pale flesh. With every second that past, her need grew and she became desperate for release. She hated to beg, but she passed the point of caring when he ground wantonly into her. A pleading whine left her lips, "Please!" A dark chuckle responded, "Please, what?" She growled in annoyance, stupid, cocky ass, "Please just-Ah!"_

 _That moment her lover decided to be a nice guy and give her what she wanted (because to be honest he was going to exploded if he wasn't in her this instant). Before she could catch her breath or even process what was happening, he grabbed her hips and with one final smirk he pus-_

Kagome jolted up in shock. What the hell was that? It felt so real but here she was alone in her bed, body tense and painfully unfulfilled. Questions ran through her head a mile a minute as she tried to catch her breath and shake the delicious scene from her mind. However, all thoughts came to a halt when a familiar chuckle rang through the bedroom. Slowly turning her head, Kagome's eye widened at the sight of a tall brunette in purple glasses that moments before had her pinned to the damp bed she was currently sitting on.

Tilting his glasses, he smirk, "Did you have a pleasant dream, babe?"

A second later a cry of fury rang through the apartment as the tiny priestess began throwing whatever she could get her hands on at the cackling man.

"BAN MIDOU, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

First time writing anything like that so I hope it didn't suck too much. Idk but Ban seems like the type that would use his powers for perverted evil if it was on a girl he was with.


	4. KagomeSinbad (Magi)

Warning: A bit dark. I love Sinbad and don't think he's a bad guy. BUT, he is manipulative and can be underhanded, so I decided to take a darker turn with it.

Also spoiler alert if you aren't fairly up-to-date on the Magi manga.

* * *

Late in the night the King of Sindria laid in his bed, arms wrapped around his sleeping lover. He should have joined her in sleep, but the events of the day kept him awake. So, he was the reincarnation of David? Sinbad scoffed, _"It doesn't matter_." He always acted on his own beliefs, not those of a long-dead man. Nothing would change that.

However, others did not seem to feel the same. He should have been more aware of his surroundings when he pushed Arba to reveal herself. Kagome had already been wary of his actions as of late. She almost left him when she discovered what he did to Kougyoku. It had taken hours of apologies and promises to keep her by his side. Even so, he constantly caught her staring at him, evaluating him, looking for something. He blamed that bastard, Yunan.

When Kagome saw him with Arba, everything almost fell apart again. He wouldn't known that she saw them if he hadn't walked in on her rushing around their chambers packing her belongings. She planned to leave him…again.

Sinbad adjusted his hold on the sleeping beauty with a sigh, " _I suppose I can't blame her_." Solomon himself brought her to this universe to aid Aladdin. By joining forces with the being that sought to destroy Solomon and Alma Torran, he suddenly seemed like the enemy. If he were selfless, he would have let her go, let her mission take priority, and wait for her to return to him.

However, he wasn't.

Sinbad knew of her past, her own identity as a reincarnation, knew how kindhearted and forgiving she was, and exploited it.

" _Were you not accused being a copy of Kikyo?"_

" _How can you judge me as David if you refused to be compared with her?"_

" _Didn't you ally yourself with your former enemies to defeat the greater evil?"_

" _Don't you trust me?"_

It was underhanded, but it worked. He hated seeing her look so defeated and confused, but he couldn't let her leave him. However he knew it was only a temporary fix. Something could still happen that might chase his little bird away.

" _No,_ _not anymore"_ , he thought as he traced patterns on his beloved's flat stomach. He had always been very careful throughout his life. Thanks to Yamraiha's magic there wasn't a child in the world who could claim to be his. After tonight, that would no longer be true. Kagome would never forgive him if she ever found out what he did, but desperate times called for desperate measures. The kind-hearted priestess would never leave him if a child were involved. Sinbad truly hated manipulating her like this, but it was fate for her to be his queen. _"Not even Solomon can change that."_

As his eyes began to grow heavy, Sinbad pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. _"No one will take her from me."_

" _Even if I have to kill Solomon myself."_

* * *

AN #2: So maybe Sinbad is more like David than he realizes?

Sorry if the twist at the end upsets anyone. Obviously, horrible thing he is doing, but that was the point. I do love Sinbad and I hope he doesn't turn out to be a villain later on.

I will try to write a fun, silly Sinbad/Kagome story that is totally unrelated to this in the future.

Thanks for the reviews! Hope this was dark enough for you Lykae'Sky! Don't think I can do the pairings you mentioned (never seen Kenichi, hardly watched Naruto, and doubt I could do Levi), but hopefully this is ok!


	5. KagomeSinbad No2 (Magi)

Ok so the first Sinbad one was dark, so here is one that is totally unrelated and goofy. I do like dark stories though so expect more to come!

* * *

Alibaba fell back against the plush floor cushions, his fifth drink of the night sloshing out of the cup. His life sucked! Everyone now knew he lied about Toto being his girlfriend and no one would let him live it down. Olba kept making monkey noises at him and Sharrkan said he was ashamed to call him his student. "Why does everyone have a girlfriend except for me!" the blond cried out pathetically as he curled further into himself.

Aladdin sent his best friend a sympathetic look. Poor Alibaba really had bad luck with woman. Patting the prince's lifeless body, the little magi tried to comfort him, "Cheer up, Alibaba! You aren't alone. The only people here who have girlfriends are Uncle Drakon and Uncle Sinbad. Well, Uncle Drakon is married, but still!"

Alibaba perked up a little. Aladdin was right! He wasn't alone!

"Although I'm pretty sure everyone else has had at least a girlfriend before."

He instantly deflated back to the floor, "I hate my life."

Ignoring Aladdin's attempt to get his attention, Alibaba focused on the two couples in the room. Drakon and his wife were cuddled up next to each other, laughing at something Hinahoho said.

"Stupid jerk," he thought bitterly as he took another swig of his drink.

Then there was the King of Sindria himself and his intended. Alibaba's eyes narrowed, sucking up more booze. "It's not fair," he whined to himself. Sure, Sinbad was cool, attractive, powerful, and a freaking king, but that didn't mean he should get a girl Alibaba's age! Okay, so she was a couple years older than him, but Sinbad was 10 YEARS older than her!

"Maybe if I was a king, I could get a beautiful, kind girl like Kagome."

"Alibaba?" Aladdin asked, growing concerned at the crazy look in his friend's eyes.

"Yeah, if I were king I would have the pick of beautiful women!"

"Alibaba, you are scaring me."

Of course, _he_ would only pick one woman and shower her with love and riches every day. In turn, she would dote upon him, giggle cutely at his jokes, and praise him for how awesome he was!

"Alibaba, maybe you've had too much to drink."

Suddenly, he saw himself in Sinbad's place. Kagome's curvy body was pressed against his while his hand rested firmly on her hip. Her blue eyes stared at him lovingly as she fed him desserts. Suavely, he licked traces of food off her fingers causing her to blush and turn away. Chuckling in a super masculine way, Alibaba grabbed her chin and slowly leaned down to kiss her pouty lips.

"Sinbad!" a sweet voice giggled, "Stop being such a pervert!"

And like that, Alibaba's fantasy world shattered into a million pieces around him.

Sinbad was the one Kagome was clinging to and Alibaba was still a girlfriend-less virgin.

"WHY WOULD KAGOME BE WITH SUCH AN OLD MAN!?"

The entire room went deathly quiet and stared at Alibaba who was frozen in wide-eyes horror. Aladdin cleared his throat and softly tugged at the blonde's shirt, "Alibaba, you didn't mean to say that out loud did you?" A strangled groan was his only response.

Sinbad sputtered in disbelief, "I am NOT an old man!"

Drakon scoffed, "You may not be old, but Alibaba is right. You are definitely cradle-robbing."

"Excuse me!?"

Jafar nodded in agreement, "Yes, it is shameful that someone your age would be with someone 10 years his junior."

Sinbad stared at his dear friends, shocked at their betrayal. The king turned to his intended, "Kagome, you don't think I am old, right?" The woman in question cringed. This was not a conversation she wanted to have. It wasn't like her relationship was anyone else's business anyway, but she knew Sinbad wouldn't let this go. Avoiding his eyes, she choose her words carefully, "Well, not that age matters, but I have to admit I didn't think I would be with someone… _significantly_ older than me."

Sinbad blood ran cold and a dark cloud descended over him, "I see. You too, my love." Jafar scoffed, "Stop being so over dramatic, Sin. You are a king, act like it."

Kagome felt guilty seeing how upset her lover was. Ignoring Jafar ("Don't baby him! He's a grown man.") she cuddled up next to her king in an effort to sooth his bruised ego. "Sinbad," Kagome began, nuzzling his neck, "it really doesn't matter to me how old you are."

Abruptly, Sinbad stood up and before anyone could question him, swung his shocked lover over his shoulder. "Sinbad, what the hell are you doing?" she screeched in embarrassment.

"I'm going to prove to you that I am not an old man."

"I never said you were, you idiot!"

Jafar watched in disgust as the couple disappeared towards their bedroom, "Pathetic." Drakon and Hinahoho nodded in agreement.

Knowing their king would not be seen for the rest of the night, everyone went back to enjoying the evening. As for the individual who started it all, he remained frozen as Aladdin and Morg poked his unresponsive body.

"Alibaba, Uncle Sinbad left so you should wake up now."

When he didn't respond, Morg chimed in, "I can wake him up." Aladdin's face light up, "Really? That's great Morg! How are yo-"

SMACK

A girlish scream rang through the room as Alibaba flew through the air and crashed into a nearby wall.

"Morg, I think you knock him out again."

"Oh well."

* * *

Thank you for all of the great feedback, especially for the last chapter. I was nervous uploading it but it seems you all are fans of dark stuff. As for requests, I can try doing some but I've never written them before. Still, I might attempt it. Check out my profile so manga/anime I've read/seen.


	6. KagomeAkira (Shokugeki no Soma)

Awkward tension filled the living room as two teens sat next to each other on the couch that suddenly seemed way too small. The coffee table in front of them revealed the very different expectations each had for the afternoon: math books and homework on one side, a delicious looking meal on the other.

Akira scowled, _"This is all Jun's fault. I should have known she wasn't disappointed I didn't visit the shop today and wanted to come see me."_

His guardian had taken it upon herself to play matchmaker between her ward and the teen that worked at her favorite spice and herb shop. The last time they visited the shop, Jun had caught Akira checking out the blue-eyed beauty. He was usually very careful about hiding his interest in the girl, but it had been so hard not to stare when she was bending over to restock the shelves. Amazing, Jun hadn't scolded him for blatantly ogling Kagome, but instantly started scheming on how to get them together. While he pretended to be irritated, Akira couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of Kagome becoming his girlfriend.

Unfortunately for him, Jun sucked at matchmaking.

Kagome glanced sideways at the tan male next to her. She thought she was coming over to get help with math, but evidently he had other plans.

" _Well, really it was Jun who had other plans,"_ she thought ruefully. Thinking back on it, Kagome had to admit it was weird that Jun offered for Akira to tutor her. However, she was so desperate for help that she accepted it. Now she was stuck sitting next to a guy who hadn't stopped glaring at the table for the past five minutes.

Unsure what to do, her eyes fluttered over to the delicious smelling spread laid out next to her stuff.

" _I can't believe he made all of this just for me,"_ she thought in slight awe. No one, not even her ex, had ever done something like this for her. Looking back over at him, Kagome felt her face heat up, _"He is really handsome…. and it's not like my math homework has to get done today."_ Giggling to herself, she realized she must have a thing for guys with white hair.

"Akira?"

Said teen jumped at the sound of her voice. Clearing his throat, Akira tried to salvage the situation and his pride, "I am sorry, Kagome. I don't know why Jun lied to us, but it you'd like I can try helping you with math." It wasn't what he thought he'd be doing today, but they could at least spend time together. Then he could try pursuing her _without_ Jun's interference.

Kagome bit her lip nervously, "Well, it would be a shame to let all of this food go to waste. Why don't we eat first and then maybe do math."

Green eyes light up and Kagome felt herself swoon when smiled at her, "Really?"

Suddenly emboldened, she nodded and scooted closer. Looking up through sooty eyelashes she responded, "Or we can just forget about math for today and get to know each other better instead."

Akira felt his whole body heat up and subconsciously licked his lips, "That works too."

He watched her eyes slowly close and lean closer to him. His heartbeat sped up, _"Maybe food really is a aphrodisiac."_

Amazed with how quickly his day had improved, Akira placed on hand gently against her check and prepared to meet her lips.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Both teens froze as a soft chanting rose from the kitchen. Abruptly turning to the source of the noise, the teens were greeted by an excited Jun crouching down by the doorway. Realizing she had an audience, Jun's eyes went wide and quickly slammed the door shut.

Akira stared at the door in disbelief. He almost finally had his first kiss and Jun ruined it all. Before he could chase after his guardian and give her a piece of his mind, Akira felt soft lips press against his. Just as quickly as it happened, Kagome pulled away with a pretty blush.

"Let's forget about her and enjoy the food before it gets cold."

Akira could only nod in agreement.

* * *

I just binge read Shokugeki no Soma and fell in love. Sadly, there aren't many fics with it so I decided to write one. Hopefully more people do in the future! Think there might be one with Ryō Kurokiba and/or Shinomiya in the future.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I will try to come up with stories based on things people have requested (trying to come up with stuff for Masrur/Judal and came up with a short and sweet sequel to Hinihoho).

Others have requested stuff that I haven't watched or don't think I could do, so I put a list of anime I think I could do if you want to check those out. Thanks again!


	7. KagomeRyō (Shokugeki no Soma)

Kagome walked through the busy pathways, trying her best to pretend she was listening to her friends. She _had_ declined her friends' invitation to go to the Moon Banquet Festival, but her friends went behind her back and got her mother guilt her into going. Looking around at the spectacular food stands, Kagome feel pretty grimy for being such a downer. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with her friends, but after spending the past year fighting demons; a school festival just all seemed pointless.

Kagome sighed and took another bite of her sesame bun, _"At least the food is good."_

Suddenly, she felt a familiar pull that caused her to pause, _"A demon?"_ Without another though _,_ Kagome rushed off to find the source, ignoring her friends' calls. Her heart beat faster at the prospect that there was a demon here. For the first time in months, she felt excited!

The pull grew stronger as she approached a small crowd at one of the food stands. Pushing her way forward, Kagome was greeted by the sight of three teens cooking curry. _"Is it one of them?"_ she thought as she tried pinning down where the demonic energy was coming from.

As she watched the trio, one of the males abruptly stopped working and turned to stare at her, his eyes widening in recognition. She wasn't sure why, but the fire that filled his red eyes made Kagome want to run away. Not out of fear, but something else she couldn't place. Unfortunately, before she could come up with an escape plan the teen was in front of her.

Taken aback by his sudden appearance, Kagome gave him a half-hearted smile, "Um…hi?" Instead of responding, the raven-haired male took hold of a lock of hair and sniffed deeply. Kagome froze and turned bright red as everyone around them started to whisper. Thoroughly humiliated, she smacked his hand away, "What are you doing, you creep?"

Instead of looking embarrassed or even pissed off, the teen looked at her as if he found the whole exchange endearing. There was something about the way that he looked at her that was so familiar it was unsettling. _"Did I meet him in the past?"_

Before she could think on it further, strong arms pulled her into a tight embrace. His face nuzzled into her neck, causing her to gasp. Smooth lips move against her sensitive skin, "It's you. I finally have you."

Mortified, Kagome tried to push the amorous male away, but he had a firm grip on her body.

"Look, buddy. I don't know who you are so let me go!"

Instead of letting her go, the red-eyed male abruptly lifted her off the ground and threw the outraged girl over his shoulder. Turning back to his companions, the now calm male called out to the blonde back in the booth, "Master Alice, I will be back."

Alice giggled as the tiny girl beat her assistant's back, "Okay! Have fun, Ryō!"

"Let me go!"

 **20 Minutes later**

"So Ryō, you are a descendent of Koga and Ayame?" she asked, practically bouncing in her seat.

The quiet teen nodded, flinching slightly when she squealed in happiness, "Yeah. Nowadays, most people with any demonic blood have no idea, but my family kept talking about it. Something about honoring our ancestry."

Kagome grinned; of course Koga would want his pack to remember their demonic heritage. He was too proud to ever let his descents think they were just humans.

Studying Ryō further, Kagome could actually see glimpses of Koga in him. _"Especially with how he introduces himself,"_ she thought with a giggle. Oh, she made sure to give him an earful for kidnapping her (a habit he seemed to share with his ancestor), but she was so happy to find out there were still demons out there that she forgave him easily.

However, as she thought about the past half an hour, one question popped into her mind.

"Ryō, how did you know who I was?"

Kagome tensed as she watched Ryō shift back into his Berserk (or rather Demonic) Mode, "Everyone in my family knew about you, Kagome. In fact, Koga gave us very specific orders when it came to you."

"Oh?" Kagome felt her blood go cold, uncertain if she wanted to know more, "And those were?"

Ryō's smirk grew wider as he leaned forward until they were nose to nose. Any attempts to pull away were halted by a firm hand on the back of her head.

"That one of his descendants make you his woman and since I am the last on his line, I fully intend on making that happen."

Ryō quickly cut off any protests with a bruising kiss.

* * *

Okay, so this was insanely hard to write and I'm still not happy with it. :P

Hope it was okay though!


	8. KagomeJudal (Magi)

Kagome let out a sigh of pleasure as she sunk into the soothing waters of the hot springs. Day after day of traveling, fighting, and arguing with Inuyasha took a toll on a girl! Usually Sango would join her, but today the priestess decided she needed a little alone time.

"So this is the infamous Shikon no Tama priestess, huh?"

Judal smirked as the girl screeched and hurried to hide her body underneath the water. It was a little too late for modestly, but he couldn't help but find it adorable. After weeks of watching her, he could honestly say she was one of the most amusing creatures he had come across.

After hearing rumors of a new, disgustingly pure priestess, Judal decided he needed to see her for himself. At first he was utterly disappointed by her lack of power and wanted to punish her for daring to call herself a priestess. However, after observing her longer Judal realized she contained a great well of power that had not yet been tapped. Licking his lips, his grin grew wider, _and soon it will be mine._

With an impressive growl, Kagome glared up at the male perched on a tree branch above the springs, "Who are you and what do you want?"

He reminded her of Naraku with his bright red eyes and long black hair. However, he looked much younger than the half-demon and there was a disturbing childish vibe about him. Still, the biggest difference was despite his unbelievably dark aura this guy was 100% human.

Trying to ignore the fact she was wet, naked, and unarmed, Kagome readied herself to fight (or run as the case may be.) She wasn't the same defenseless girl who fell down a magical well months ago. She faced bigger and creepier baddies before and this time wouldn't be any different!

 _How cute_ , Judal thought as he observed her posturing, _it's like a kitten trying to act tough._ However, his sharp eyes didn't miss the shiver of fear that went through her tiny body when he smiled down at her.

"My name is Judal and I am very excited to meet you, Kagome," he chirped, head tilting to the side as he grinned widely at her. He was the picture of innocence, but Kagome felt even more terrified, _this guy is insane_!

Desperately, she racked her brain to come up with a plan. Maybe if she stalled long enough Inuyasha would come to check on her.

"How do you know my name?"

Judal jumped down from his perch causing Kagome to recoil into the boulder behind her. He let out a giggle that froze her blood, "I know a lot about you Priestess-chan."

Panic filled her mind and she did the first thing that came to her mind: scream for Inuyasha. However, Judal had seen her call for her pathetic savior enough times to know what was coming and react swiftly.

Kagome's voice caught in her throat as she suddenly felt the tip of his sharp wand press firmly against her trachea. Warm breath ghosted across her ear as the point was pushed harder into her skin causing her to whimper, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Priestess-chan."

Frozen, Kagome abruptly became hyper aware of the hard, bare chest that was pressed tightly against her naked back. She could feel the strong arm holding the wand lying between her breasts while the other was wrapped tightly around her waist. The moist, hot air felt suffocating as she tried her best to remain calm despite the intimate hold he had on her. She cringed when she felt his face lean into the crook of her neck and take a deep breath. _Please Inuyasha, come rescue me!_

"What are you?"

The lips on her neck curved into a smirk, "I am a priest, my little priestess."

"A dark priest," she sneered in response.

Judal chuckled, pulling her closer to his body and nuzzled her neck. She smelled so good and the purity that radiated off of her was so intoxicating. Unable to resist he nipped hard at her delicate skin, laughing at gasp of pain.

"Such a smart girl," he mocked, free hand trailing down her fluttering flesh, "Now my little priestess, you and I are going to become very good friends."

* * *

So it seems I am better at writing creepy than cute. With this one, I wanted to keep it more in the Inuyasha world since most crossovers put Inuyasha characters in the other universe. I was trying to think of how to work this and Judal seemed the easiest with the whole dark priest thing.


	9. KagomeHinahoho (Magi)

"No."

Hinahoho stood against the doorway, pouting at his young wife's response, "But-"

"We have ten already."

"Then what's one more?"

Kagome growled under her breath as her fingers twitched with the desire to strangle her insufferable husband. They had only been married two months. Two!

However, this same conversation had become a near daily occurrence since the moment they said, "I do."

Despite being a mother of five (and now ten) she still wanted to experience of a child growing inside of her. However, with ten constantly feuding children in one house the idea of adding a baby was terrifying. While Hinahoho seemed to thrive in the chaos, she felt like she was about to drown.

As Kagome busied herself with straightening up the room their youngest had destroyed, Hinahoho's gold eyes trailed after her every move. Usually he would push the conversation further, teasing her with gentle prodding and dramatic whining, but the past few days something seemed off with his tiny wife. Her movements were slower then usual and her bright blue eyes seemed dulled with tiredness. She adapted so well to his family that he never stopped to consider that becoming a mother of ten overnight might be a bit much for a twenty-four year old.

With a groan, he ran a hand through blue hair, irritated with his own obliviousness.

He felt like an idiot and an ass.

Pushing himself off the doorway, Hinahoho walked over to his bride and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. After pulling her closer with the arm now curved around her waist, he bent down to place a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He couldn't help but chuckle as she craned her neck to look up at him in confusion. Unable to stop himself, he placed another soft kiss on her upturned forehead.

"You are right," he began as she settled into his embrace, "I am sorry for pushing the subject. My children have brought me such joy that I was excited to share that with you. However, I didn't even realize how exhausting taking on five more kids must be for you. No matter when it happens, I am happy knowing that one day you will bless me with a child. Until that day, I will continue to cherish every moment I spend with you and our children."

Kagome could feel her heart speed up and her skin flush with happiness at his declaration. How lucky she was to marry such a sweet man. However, he wasn't the only one with a confession to make. Biting her lip, she decided now was the best time to tell him, especially after such a romantic speech.

Trying her best to contain her smile, Kagome spun herself around to face Hinahoho. Bracing herself on his shoulders, she pushed her body up and wrapped her legs tightly around his torso as he adjusted his hold on her. Giggling at the heated look he was now giving her, she quickly grabbed the small sheet of paper she had tucked away and pushed it into his face before he distract her.

Taken aback by its sudden appearance, Hinahoho shifted his precious bundle over to one arm so he could grab the paper.

Three simple boxes were printed down the center. The first contained a positive sign, the second the number "1," and the bottom was empty. In the bottom right corner was a small splotch of red that seemed to have bleed into the surrounding fibers.

Confused, Hinahoho looked to her for answers, but all she did was grin widely at him. He could practically feel the excitement radiating off of her, but he had no idea what it all meant.

"Kagome?"

She was practically bouncing in his embrace as she started to clue him in, "It's something Yamraiha created. It's pretty amazing. Just one little drop of blood is all it takes! The top box indicates negative or positive; the second is the total number in there, and the third one is for the sex, but she said it's still too early for that one."

Gold eyes widened as he began to process the information. Positive. One. Looking into his wife's eyes, everything finally clicked as a rush a joy overtook him. Hinahoho crushed her lips against his. Instinctively, Kagome tightened her legs and eagerly responded to his demanding kiss.

When the need for oxygen finally pulled them apart, the couple remained close, noses touching as they caught their breath. Despite their panting, matching smiles decorated their faces.

"Congratulations, daddy."

* * *

A lot of people wanted a follow up to the Hinahoho fic so here it is! It is a lot shorter, but I hope you like it. I am trying to improve my writing so hopefully it isn't too bad.


	10. KagomeBanGinji (Getbackers)

Quick AN: I hopped on the lil band wagon happening over on tumblr with Kagome xover scenarios. I'll start posting what I write over here but if you want to catch them early or request anything head over to www . surlatableavecunemargarita . tumblr  
This request is by the one who started the trend, mizukixtsukiyomi.

* * *

Ban stared intently at the girl across from him, sizing her up, trying to get inside her head. When they first ran into her a week ago while on a case he thought she was just some hot babe, but he should have known something was up. The way her blue eyes lit up when she saw Ginji's power; the overwhelming giddiness that radiated off her tiny frame when she introduced herself, and of course when she asked to join the GetBackers Ban knew…

She was fucking insane.

Why else would a cute girl want to work with two guys that made zero money and constantly had to deal with B.S. day in and day out? At first Ban thought she was trying to flirt with him (naturally), but she slapped that idea out of his head. Hard.

The duo tried to brush her off, the damn girl was stubborn. Everywhere they went a pair of blue eyes popped up with the same request to join their team. Normally, Ban wouldn't mind having a hot stalker, especially one that was actually somewhat helpful, but he didn't want the idiot to get hurt. That's why he lost it when she followed them to the Limitless Fortress. He tore into her, yelling at her for being an idiot, asking if she wanted to be killed. Of course, screaming your presence in enemy territory is never a good idea and they were quickly descended upon. Then something surprising happened: she held her own. It turned out their cute stalker wasn't just a regular 18 year old.

That is how they ended up here, at the Honky Tonk Café, sitting across from each other, unsure what to say. Kagome, the girl in question, fidgeted with the teacup in front of her, not entirely sure where to look and still a bit shaken by the tongue lashing she received earlier. Since Ban was too caught up staring, Ginji decided to break the awkward silence, "Ms. Kagome, are you sure want to join the GetBackers? It can get pretty dangerous."

Instantly, Kagome perked up, nodding enthusiastically, "Yes, I am sure! I can defend myself so don't worry about that. I promise."

Ginji nodded slowly before looking over at his silent partner. While he didn't want to risk a pretty girl getting hurt because of them, she was pretty insistent. Plus, he definitely wouldn't mind having such a cute, sweet girl around all the time.

"Ban?"

The brunette huffed, leaning back in his seat. She had proved she could take care of herself, but there was one question that bothered him.

"Why?"

Kagome blinked in confusion, "Why, what?"

With a glare, Ban leaned forward causing her to pull back in surprise. "Why do you want to join the GetBackers?" Ban growled out, "Shouldn't you be at the mall with your friends, gossiping about boys? This isn't some game for bored little girls."

Kagome glared back at him, "I have my reasons and they are none of your business. Look, it is clear you guys are struggling, unless sleeping in a car is just something you enjoy." Ban tried to interject but Kagome pushed forward unfazed, "You could use the help and I don't care about the money. You can keep it. I just want to join your team."

Panting lightly from her outburst, Kagome took in the look of surprise on the men in front of her. As her anger cooled, a sense of defeat filled her body. Shoulders slumped, the former miko wondered if this whole thing had been useless. She didn't blame them. Even she thought she sounded insane, but after the well closed she had been searching for something, anything to remind her of her old life.

Biting her lip, Kagome clasped her hands together and looked at the duo pleadingly, "Please, Ban, Ginji. Please let me join the GetBackers. I-I really need this. Even if it is just once in awhile! Please?"

As tears began to form, Kagome quickly cast her eyes down at the table. God, she was pathetic. Her whole body was tense as she awaited rejection. Looking over at Ginji, Ban rolled his eyes at the pleading, puppy dog look his partner was giving him. Ginji was a sucker for crying girls, and though he would never admit it, Ban was too. "If we're going to have another team member," he thought with a sigh, "it might as well be an hot chick."

Kagome jumped when she felt a strong hand cover her own. Watery eyes shot open, taking in the smiles of the men across from her.

"Welcome to the GetBackers."


	11. KagomeCain (Godchild)

AN: As I wrote in the last chapter, I am joining the mini trend of Kagome xover scenarios on tumblr. Go to www . surlatableavecunemargarita . tumblr . com to read them first and request

This one was request by the second person to join the trend, howdoidemi./p

* * *

When rumors of a beautiful, young woman who could grant customers good fortune reached the Hargreaves manor, the Earl of Poisons' stomach dropped. It was too reminiscent of his beloved Meridiana for Jezebel and his father to not be involved. Therefore, as soon as Cain heard she would be at another nobleman's party, he pulled a few strings to ensure an invitation.

Upon entering the mansion, Cain was set upon by young ladies and their parents seeking to win his family name. Ever the gentleman, the young earl walked through the usual pleasantries all the while keeping an eye out for the mysterious girl.

"Cain! I'm surprised to see you here!" The earl jolted forward as a heavy hand slapped his back, nearly causing him to drop his recently acquired drink. Turning to face the nuisance, Cain fixed his friend with a cold glare, "Oscar. Why are you here? This is no place for a disowned nobleman."

The red head brushed off the harsh words with a laugh, "Well, I had to see this lovely good luck charm for myself!" Cain's golden eyes widen slightly, "Do you know where she is?" Oscar laughed, "Oh, so you want to see her too? Think that pretty face of yours will win her over?"

Cain could feel a twitch developing in his brow. Deciding he wasted enough of his time on the fool, the earl turned to walk away but Oscar grabbed his shoulder, "Don't pout, Cain. Come on, let's see if she can bring us some luck."

Cain reluctantly let himself be led through the throngs of revelers as he tried to restrain himself from poisoning his friend's drink with every off color comment he made. Before long the duo came upon a small crowd circled around a seated figure. Approaching the group, Cain was greeted by the evening's host, a friendly older gentleman with a large fortune and an even larger ego. "Cain, my boy! Have you come to see tonight's entertainment?," the man chortled, "If anyone could use some luck it is the Hargreaves! Come, come!"

Cain schooled his features to not scowl at the drunken fool and followed him to the center of the circle. While he had imagined what this fortune giver looked like, the reality was somewhat surprising. She looked Japanese like his cousin, but with startling blue eyes and vibrant red lips. A delicate kimono clung to her pale figure, framed by waves of raven hair. The young woman smiled warmly at the bashful male in front of her as she gracefully painted foreign characters on a long strip of paper.

"Here you go Lord Jacobson. I am sure your love luck will turn around very soon." The male in question blushed, "Th-thank you Miss Kagome. I feel it may have already improved."

Kagome giggled softly and turned her attention to her employer for the night, "Lord Chester, I hope all is well." The older gentleman laughed, "Oh yes, yes my dear. Splendid! You are quite the enchantress this evening." More laughter erupted from the jovial man as red blossomed on her cheeks. "Yes, quite the enchantress! Now my little good luck charm, perhaps you could help my friend, Lord Hargreaves, here. Dreadful luck, simply dreadful."

When gold met blue, her body tensed and eyes widened in recognition and fear. It was clear she knew who he was, however Cain had a feeling she was not one of his father's accomplices, but rather another innocent caught in his web. Stepping forward, the earl took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the skin, never breaking his gaze.

"Miss Kagome, it is a pleasure." A nervous laugh escaped her lips, "Lord Hargreaves, the pleasure is all mine." Quickly withdrawing her hand, Kagome straightened her posture and gave the earl a tense smile, "So my lord, what kind of luck are you looking for?"

Before he could respond, a loud crash exploded from the ballroom followed by screams of fire. Chaos erupted as bodies rushed toward the commotion and nearest exits. Cain stood momentarily frozen, until his ears caught the sound of feminine protesting.

Cain turned back towards Kagome but her chair was empty and her papers scattered about the floor. Looking around frantically, his blood froze when he finally caught sight of her fluttering kimono. A familiar pale figure held her tight in his grip, pulling her struggling form towards the nearest exit. Pausing momentarily, his brother sent him a cruel smirk before roughly dragging his captive through the doorway and out of sight. Cain rushed to follow after them, but a sea of panicked bodies blocked his path and by the time he made it through Jezebel and the girl were gone.


	12. KagomeGojyo (Saiyuki)

AN: As I wrote in the last chapter, I am joining the mini trend of Kagome xover scenarios on tumblr. Go to www . surlatableavecunemargarita . tumblr . com to read them first and request.

This one was requested by kakashixangela.

* * *

"Come on, kitten. I promise to make it a night you'll never forget."

Kagome glared at her least favorite customer as she reminded herself for the hundredth time that throwing a glass at his face wasn't worth losing her job.

Even if it would feel amazing.

With a huff, the waitress tried to escape the nuisance by walking to the other side of the bar top, but her stalker followed.

"Don't be like that, babe."

"Don't call me that, perv."

It had become a weekly, if not nightly, ritual that infamous manwhore, Sha Gojyo, would come into the bar and try to get her to go out with him. At first it was flattering, but Kagome was not interested in being another name in his little black book. However, night after night he still pursued, more determine to win her over.

"Kag-"

"I will never go out with you, Gojyo," the petite brunette snapped, "I am not going to sleep with you so just get over yourself and leave me alone!"

Gojyo smirked, thoroughly enjoying the way her cheeks flushed and chest heaved when his little kitten decided to show her claws. She was a hellcat and he wanted her on him, under him, and every other way imaginable.

"You say that now,"

"And I will say it forever," she finished smartly.

With a laugh, Gojyo leaned forward, grasping her forearm so she couldn't pull away. The fire in her pretty blue eyes made the half demon want her even more. Stroking her skin with his thumb, reveling in the slight shiver he felt run through her, the redhead nipped at her ear. "I know you have a thing for demons. That's why you're trying to head West to find your friend. So why not play with me until then?"

With a fierce glare, Kagome pulled her arm away, astounded by the man's audacity. Straightening herself up, she held her head high and decided it was time to take Gojyo's ego down a couple notches.

"You're right. I do have a thing for demons."

The shit-eating grin on his face made her next words taste even sweeter and she had to fight back a grin of her own.

"Which is why I am going on a date with Hakkai tonight."

"WHAT!?"


	13. KagomeMuu (Magi)

AN: As I wrote in the last chapter, I am joining the mini trend of Kagome xover scenarios on tumblr. Go to www . surlatableavecunemargarita . tumblr . com to read them first and request.

This one was requested by the lovely mizukixtsukiyomi.

* * *

He shouldn't have feelings for her. Muu preferred older woman, warriors who could hold their own in battle. Yet with every passing day, the Fanalis found himself further ensnared by the little, foreign priestess. Kagome was the opposite of what he always thought he wanted. She was small, delicate, and 11 years his junior. While admirably brave and in possession of moderate archery skills, Muu would never be able trust her to fend for herself on the battlefield. Though, he reluctantly admitted to himself, that could be due to his increasing fondness more than her skills.

A soft pressure against his shoulder drew him from his reverie, returning his focus to the young woman now resting her head against him strong arm and the small bundle in her lap. Muu had interrupted the Fanalis children's playtime with Kagome to force her to take a break and eat, despite the protests from all parties involved. While he was able to convince most of the kids to return to their games, the youngest Fanalis of the group decided he would rather cuddle than play. Using the excuse that he wanted to make sure her meal wasn't interrupted, Muu joined her in light hearted conversation until both the priestess and her charge fell asleep.

For someone so young, Kagome had a strong maternal instinct that called out to Muu's own paternal instinct. Fanalis were pack animals by nature and their near decimation only increased that drive. Of course there were other motherly woman in Reim, however Muu found himself uncontrollably drawn only to her. One of her former companions described it best when he visited not long ago: Kagome had a natural light that called to the broken who craved the unconditional warmth and love she provided. Every day the priest's words were proven true. Muu's standoffish sister spent her free time with the priestess trying to learn how to be more feminine. Lo'lo treated her as a little sister who needed both protection and a good dose of tormenting. And despite the teasing he received from the Fanalis Corp, Muu used any excuse he could come up with to stay by her side.

As he sat there watching the children play and listening to Kagome mumble incoherent nonsense in her sleep, Muu finally accepted what his heart had been trying to tell him for weeks. While Kagome was not what he had wanted in an ideal mate, she was his perfect mate.


	14. KagomeSinbad No3 (Magi)

AN: Another tumblr request for Sinbad fluff.

For quicker turn around, feel free to request on tumblr. You can also find the list of anime/manga I feel I can probably write for.

www . surlatableavecunemargarita . tumblr . com

* * *

Sinbad drank in the sight of his sleeping wife sprawled out on their bed with barely contained excitement. It had only been a few weeks since he departed from Sindria, but he never anticipated how much he would miss his new bride.

Sinbad could admit, if only to himself, that their marriage was the product of his careful manipulations. If he couldn't have a magi, he decided a priestess was the next best thing. Besides, her beauty would help ease the lose of his bachelorhood. However, with each passing day of their tumultuous relationship Sinbad found himself falling hard for his stubborn queen. Other woman lost their appeal and, while he still enjoyed flirting, the king found that he enjoyed ending the evening by his wife's side more.

Kneeling gently on to the bed, Sinbad watched with rapt attention as she stirred slightly before settling back into her dreams. With a mischievous smirk, he placed calloused hands on her ankles and slowly began to drag them up the length of her legs. Occasionally Kagome would twitch or try to kick away the offending sensation, but his grip remain gently but firmly in place as he pursued his prize. Sinbad could feel himself grow more and more excited as soft silk was pushed away to reveal even softer skin.

When he reached her thighs, his hands slowed their ascent and began to massage the toned flesh. With expert ease, he caressed and kneaded, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin against his own. Sinbad watched with glee as her face slowly transformed from confusion and agitation to lustful bliss. Kagome gently to toss and turned, bringing her legs together in an attempt to alleviate her growing need. Sinbad allowed her this, but in turned slide his hands up further. He could feel his own desires grow as her face contorted in blissful torture and soft whines filled the room. Finally reaching the juncture of her thighs, the king grinned in triumph at the soft mewl of his name. Deciding he had tormented them both enough, Sinbad leaned down and nipped hard at flesh above his prize.

With a gasp, Kagame's eyes shot open at the shot of pain. As the haze of sleep faded away, she found herself staring into lustful, predatory eyes, which caused the knot in her stomach to tighten unbearably. Questionable marriage or not, she had to admit she was married to a gorgeous man whose reputation in the bedroom was well deserved.

In the beginning, Kagome despised her husband for convincing her family to give her to him in marriage in order to get control of her powers. Therefore, Kagome had made it her mission in life to make Sinbad regret his decision to marry her. However after an initial rough patch, something changed within them both and she found herself falling for the frustratingly charming male. Kagome started to enjoy his company, even outside of the bedroom, and missed him terribly when he was away. Now as she took in his form after many long weeks apart, Kagome felt her chest tighten and breath catch in her throat.

"You're home."

Chuckling at her breathy tone, Sinbad crawled up her body never once breaking eye contact. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he quickly caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome responded with equal fervor, engaging his tongue in a battle for dominance as she wrapped her arms around his back to pull him closer.

After a minute or so Sinbad pulled away with a smug grin, "I missed you too." Instead of the gentle smack or roll of the eyes he was expecting, he was horrified to see tears began to well up in her eyes. Unsure what he did wrong, Sinbad tried to speak but was stunned silent when his wife suddenly threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. The king was shocked but mindful enough to roll them over so that he wouldn't crush her with his weight. Feeling her firsts tighten into his clothes, he slowly stroked her back in hopes it would calm her down. His heart felt like it was being torn apart by her sorrow and he tried to think of what he did to cause such a reaction.

"Kagome, my love. What wrong?"

Instead of responding, she buried her face deeper into his chest, trying to fight back the tears her traitorous body kept producing. After a moment of silence, she mumbled meekly into his robes, "I just missed you a lot."

Sinbad blinked in surprise at the admission before warmth filled his entire being. He could not explain why, but her simple words made the adventurer feel joy like he had never experienced before. With an indulgent smile he squeezed her gently and pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head, "I missed you too." She looked up at him, blue eyes shimmer with tears, and in that instant he knew he would do anything for her. His wife. His queen. The future mother of his children.

"Can we just stay like this for a bit longer?"

"I would like nothing more."


	15. KagomeD (Petshop of Horrors)

Another request from my tumblr. I will take ones on here too but I can't guarantee I will be able to write them if I haven't read/watched them. You can find a list on my tumblr or profile. www . surlatableavecunemargarita . tumblr . com

For demonesskneesocks

Warning: Went a bit dark with this one

* * *

Kagome tried to clear her head as the room slowly came into focus, but just like every other time her world remained a blur of silk and incense. Deep behind the haze her brain screamed to get up, to run away, to fight like she had so many times before. However, her body remained sprawled on the ground, limbs filled with liquid lead thanks to the heavy smoke that hung heavy in the room.

Her days in this room had started to run together, but Kagome remembered the beginning of her imprisonment vividly. She had been exploring Chinatown with her friends when she felt an almost painful tug at her heart. Visions of demons, magic, and a boy with dog-ears ran through her head and without thinking she ran towards the feeling. Her friends called after her, however all Kagome could hear was her own heart beat as hope filled her chest.

When she ended up in front of a pet shop, she didn't hesitate to enter. It didn't look like any pet shop she had seen before, but the miko brushed it off. Her ears caught the sound of a curtain being pushed open and the miko turned to see a hauntingly beautiful male. The man introduced himself as D, but Kagome was too focused on the figures that stood behind him to even respond. The male watched in confusion as her eyes lit up and a smile broke across her face. Before he could question her, she whispered in awe a single world that caused D and his pets to freeze.

"Demons."

In what felt like a whirlwind, Kagome was seated on a plush couch pouring her story out to her audience. The poor miko was so caught up in her happiness that she never noticed her host's calculating stare or the sinister grins that overtook the animals that were slowly encroaching on the duo. After some time, D smiled sweetly at the young woman and offered to introduce her to some of his other pets under the pretense that one of them might have knowledge of her long-gone friends. Too excited to pay heed to the warning signals blaring in her head, Kagome took his arm and followed him down the never-ending hallways.

After too many twists and turns to count, D ushered her into a beautiful room filled with enough silks and cushion to appease the most pampered princess. Turning around to ask who lived in this room, Kagome suddenly felt dizzy. The world twisted around her as a sweet smoke began to curl through the room. Unable to catch herself, Kagome crashed onto her hands and knees. The last thing she saw before slipping into unconsciousness was her beautiful host's cruel smile.

In the present, her ears perked at the sound of the door opening indicating the start of the ritual that her life now revolved around. Kagome used all of her strength to lift her upper body enough to glare at the sickly, sweet smile on her captor's face.

"Hello Kagome-chan! I hope you are hungry!"

D ignored the hatred filled gaze she gave him and focused on getting her in a seated position. Kagome hated this part of the day as he moved her around like his personal ragdoll. She no longer shivered in fear and disgust when she felt his chest pressed against her back to keep her upright. However, that did not mean she didn't feel it.

In front of her, D's constant companions laid out her meal. Horns set down a bowl of soup before sulking off to his designated corner. Fox bounced over to her, depositing a tea kettle and cups before skipping away. Finally, a strange little girl came forward to leave a plate of desserts. Kagome stared at the girl in shock, which unnerved the petite blonde though the miko didn't notice. Every time it was the same thing: Horns, Fox, and Raccoon.

An ordinary raccoon.

Not a little girl.

The introduction of this new element sent Kagome's slowly deteriorating sanity into a fit of anxiety. D looked at her in concern when he felt her body tense and breath speed up. His delicate hand went to stroke her hair, but was startled when she suddenly turned to glare at him with hate-filled eyes.

"Who is she?"

D froze at her words, a spark of excitement filled his eyes, but he was too scared to indulge it quite yet. His hands unconsciously tensed around her waist causing his nail to dig into her flesh, "Who?"

His question seemed to enrage her further, "Where is Raccoon?" she bit out.

An indescribable sense of relief flooded through him as the weight of the last few weeks was lifted. Finally! Unable to control his happiness, D pulled her into a crushing embrace and buried his face into her neck.

Kagome could feel his smile against her neck as she started to shake, afraid of the sudden intimacycy. Cheers reached her ears and like a shot to the head, her brain shut down, the last ounce of hope she had ripped away.

"Kagome-onee-chan can finally see me! Now she will stay with us forever!"

* * *

Requests that are coming up:

Joker with a side of Sebastian & Ciel jealousy (I don't ship Ciel with her since he is a child. He will be jealous in the sense of an older sibling)

Sebastian again!

Yunan


	16. KagomeSebastian (Kuroshitsuji)

Another request from Tumblr. Coming up we have another Sebastian one and then Yunan. Feel free to request! Ones on my tumblr get done first but you can also request on here. I just ask you only request from the list on my profile and just one at a time. You can also add a general scenario you'd like to see.

For mizukixtsukiyomi: "How about from Kuroshitsuji, Joker (Book of Circus) wanting to recruit Kagome (who is Ciel's maid) into their circus, but Sebastian and Ciel being opposed to it. 3 Love you lots :)"

\- I am not thrilled with it but I hope you like!

* * *

"So, do you wish to join us as well?"

Kagome froze, unsure what to say. She tried looking to Sebastian for guidance, but his red eyes remained unreadable. Returning her focus to the redhead in front of her, Kagome couldn't help but blush. Villian or not, the male was undoubtedly attractive.

Unfortunately, her admiration did not escape the notice of a very jealous and very possessive demon.

The young maid bit her lip and decided to play along. They were trying to infiltrate this circus after all.

"Well, I never considered it before, but it does sound appealing."

Joker sent her a blinding smile that made her insides turn to jelly. Kagome's heart started pounding in her chest when he grasped her hands and closed the distance between them. She had been around many attractive men in her life (she did work with Sebastian after all), but none of them were this charming!

"I am sure you have a talent we could use and having another beautiful woman in the group never hurt."

Sebastian decided it was time to step in before his priestess melted into a puddle on the ground. It wouldn't be productive to their mission if he had to kill the redhead for touching what was his. Before anyone could blink, the demonic male appeared behind the small brunette and pulled her firmly against his body. With one arm wrapped around her waist and the other across her chest, no one could interpret the posture as anything but intimate. Kagome yelped in shock at the sudden imprisonment and glared up at her captor, "What was that for?"

Sebastian ignored her, instead focusing on the redhead with a disarming smile, "I am afraid she was not the one I was referring to."

Joker chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. He got the butler's unspoken message loud and clear. "I see. My apologize, I didn't realize you two were lovers."

"We are n-!"

Sebastian smoothly spoke over her, "Apology accepted. While it would be beneficial to have her join me, I must insist she does not partake in any performances." The demon let one hand drift over his captive's flat stomach, rubbing soothing circles against the fabric. Kagome gasped softly and blushed at the intimacy of the gesture. Sebastian suppressed a smug grin as he felt her muscles tensed under his touch and heart beat quicken. His kitten was so fun to play with.

"She is with child and I do not want her risking her or the baby's health."

Kagome's eyes pop out of her skull, choking on her shock, "Wh-WHAT!?"

With impressive strength, she pulled out of the demon's arms and fixed him with a withering glare, "I am NOT pregnant!"

The demon sent her a disappointed look that only fueled her ire. While thoroughly amused with her predictable reaction, Sebastian schooled his features and tutted disapprovingly, "Now, my dear. I know you are embarrassed to be an unwed mother, but I am sure our present company will not condemn you for it."

Behind the couple, Joker chimed in, eager to diffuse the tense atmosphere, "Of course not! Besides, we could always use someone to help fix up costumes and cook."

Sebastian bowed deeply, "That would be ideal. Thank you."

"I'm not pregnant!"


	17. KagomeSebastian No2 (Kuroshitsuji)

Only one more request in the que (Yunan from Magi). Request on my tumblr get done first but I will take ones on here. Please look at profile (or tumblr) for list of manga/anime!

Anon: Could I request a scenario with a Kagome/Sebastian pairing where act like they hate each other and fight during the day and everyone thinks they hate each other, but at night, when no one is looking, they're lovers. Thanks.

NSFW-ish

* * *

If you asked of any of the Phantomhive servants (excluding Tanaka), they would all agree that the head butler and maid despised each other. Anytime the duo was in the same room, tempers flared. Well, more accurately Kagome's temper flared while Sebastian responded with cool condescension. However, recently the usually dense trio started to notice weird things.

Finnian saw Sebastian gathering roses that he spotted Kagome carrying into her room later that day.

Mey-Rin swore she saw Sebastian leave one of the unused bedrooms only to see Kagome exit not long after looking notably disheveled.

Baldroy lost count of the number of times he was flirting with Kagome in the kitchen when something he cooked exploded even when he wasn't using any of his ammunition. Each and every time, Sebastian would appear, order him to clean up, and usher the maid out of the kitchen.

And Tanaka? He just chuckled whenever his fellow servants brought up the strange happenings.

Despite their suspicions, the trio would never suspect what went on behind closed doors.

* * *

The entire household was quiet as the miko and demon stole away to an isolated room far from the mansion's other inhabitants. Kagome whined as her lover's mouth found purchase on her neck, nipping and sucking with every intention of leaving marks on the pale flesh. Her fingers dug into his dress shirt, pulling him closer as her leg wrapped tighter around his slim waist in search of friction.

Noticing her desperate actions, Sebastian pulled away from her skin with a dark chuckle, "Feeling needy are we, priestess?" Panting slightly, she tried her best to glare at him, however it was hard to be angry when her body felt so good. Kagome opened her mouth to tell him off, but moaned instead when he ground himself against her. Mentally she whined and pouted at the unfairness of it all.

Red eyes sparkled with amusement at his lover's torment until a sudden, painful sensation began to course through his body. Sebastian pulled away with a furious hiss. Taken off guard by the attempted purification, he found himself on his back with his attacker straddling his waist. Cat-like pupils fixed her with a hateful glare, however a coquettish smirk and rotating hips made it clear that this was not an assassination attempt.

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at his little lover's method of revenge for his teasing. With a pleased sigh, he decided to relax and let clumsy, yet eager, hands attack the buttons of his shirt content in the knowledge he'd get his payback later.

Letting out a little sound of victory, Kagome pushed off the shirt and wasted no time peppering the newly revealed flesh with soft kisses and quick licks. Every time his muscles tensed or breath quicken, she felt her confidence grow. When she reached his waistband, a strong hand gripped her hair harshly causing her to flinch but Kagome remained focus on her task. The knot in her stomach twisted impossibly tight when she looked up at the hungry, ruby eyes boring into her own. The intensity made her bite her lip to keep from whimpering in need.

For Sebastian, the image she presented was too much. Before she could react, he flipped her over and pinned her under him. Taking advantage of her shock, Sebastian slammed his lips against her own, plundering her mouth. Normally, he would entertain her attempts at controlling the kiss, however the butler was too far-gone to do anything other than conquer and dominate. Another woman may panic at his sudden fierceness, but his miko simply pulled him closer, desperate to feel his body pressed tightly against hers.

Aware that his lover needed oxygen, Sebastian reluctantly pulled away but not before giving her abused lips a sharp nip. He drank in every inch of her flushed face staring up at him. The look of lust and devotion in her eyes filled him with the same rush exhilaration typically reserved for the annihilation of his enemies. Tracing her lower lip with his thumb, he let himself bask in the feeling of complete victory.

In the beginning, Sebastian pursued the maid for what she represented: a rare meal he could corrupt and destroy at his pleasure. It was meant to be an amusing game to pass the time; however despite his best attempts, her stubborn sense of morality preserved her purity. Filled with growing frustration each passing day, Sebastian found himself wanting a different outcome to their game. One meal was no longer enough. He wanted- no, needed to conquer her, to dominate her every thought until she was as obsessed with him as he was with her. To drown in perverse pleasure for the rest of eternity.

With the goal of the game changed, subconsciously Sebastian changed his strategy as well. The demon didn't even notice that he had started to treat his prey differently until she began to react positively to his advances. Thinking back, Sebastian realized the maid had interpreted his behavior as acts of love. The idea was laughable, but he was not one to throw away such an advantage.

Sebastian's grinned wickedly as her mouth parted to take his thumb between her plump lips and gently suck, never once breaking his gaze as her tongue caressed the appendage. Yes, he thought maliciously, if she wished to believe he was a demon transformed by love he would gladly continue to feed her delusional fantasy if only to keep her by his side for eternity.


	18. KagomeYunan (Magi)

Requested by TsukiyoTenshi.

Only have 1 more request on the list (Soma from Shokugeki no Soma) so feel free to request on tumblr (www. surlatableavecunemargarita. tumblr. com) or on here (tumblr typically gets written first. Might take a lil break and do some headcanons on there but I won't post those here.

* * *

Kagome pushed open the door to her home with a tired sigh. Loaded down with supplies from her recent shopping trip (living in no man's land had major disadvantages), the priestess felt a thousand times heavier knowing what faced her on the other side of the doorway. She had no problem with her husband taking care of Alibaba and Judar while they remained unconscious, but she really wished that Alibaba had been the one to wake up first. If she had to spend one more minute with that overgrown brat, she'd end up murdering either him or her good-natured husband.

Kicking the door closed, Kagome looked around in surprise when neither male greet her. "Yunan? Judar? Can one of you help me with these bags?" Silence was the only response she got. Uneasy, Kagome set down her burden and started her search for the magi. Her mind played through a list of scenarios that could explain the odd homecoming, most of which ended with her killing Judar for doing something to upset her overly sensitive husband; however she hadn't anticipate the reality.

Yunan sat huddled in the corner of their bedroom, sniffling pathetically as big tears streamed down his face. Kagome grimaced and prepared herself for another episode of comforting Yunan. Slowly approaching the sniveling man, she cooed sweetly, "Yunan, darling, what's wrong?"

Said man turned to his wife, hiccupping as he looked pleadingly into her eyes, "Am I old?"

Time stood still as her mind began racing through a thousand different ways to get out of answering the loaded question. Of course he was old! Sure he didn't look it, but everyone knew Yunan was a little, old hermit trapped in the body of an attractive twenty-something year old. Hell, she wasn't even sure how old he was and they were married! "However," she thought taking in his quivering lower lip and watery eyes, "there is no way I can say that."

Deciding avoidance was the best strategy, Kagome gently cupped his face and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, "You're being silly."

Yunan huffed and retreated back to his little corner, turning his back on his very shocked wife. Blinking owlishly, Kagome stared at the grown man pouting in front of her in disbelief, "Yunan?"

"You do think I am old," the magi whined pitifully as the tears began to flow once again.

With an annoyed groan, Kagome scooted behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, ignoring his halfhearted attempts to brush her off. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and laid a handful of innocent kisses along the pale skin. The priestess grinned when she felt a slight shiver go through his body and saw a faint blush make its way across his face. Only a few more pushes and her softy of a husband would be back to his usual ways.

Since seduction seemed to be the key to removing the cloud of despair over him, Kagome pressed herself flush against him with a languished sigh. Grinning mischievously, Kagome trailed her nose up the side of his neck, "Why are you so worried about your age all of a sudden?" she asked, nipping playfully at his earlobe.

Yunan gasped softly, suddenly very flustered and unable to remember why he was even upset in the first place, "Judar said- "

Kagome rolled her eyes; of course Judar was to blame. Grumbling in annoyance, the tiny priestess flipped herself around so that she could straddle her husband's lap. She tried her best to not laugh at the sputtering, blushing mess the powerful magi had devolved into. Lacing her arms around his neck, Kagome leaned forward until they were nose-to-nose.

"Whose opinion matters more," she asked with a quirk of her lips, "Judar's or mine?" Yunan gulped and tried to ignore the heat in his face and the feeling of her body against his, "Y-yours, of course!"

"Good!" she chirped before giving him a quick peck on the lips, "then stop moping and help me with my bags."

Yunan stared into his wife's blue eyes for a moment in wonderment before grinning wildly. Without a single word, the magi whisked his pretty wife up off of the floor with a spin and carried her giggling to the front of their home.

It wouldn't be until much later that Yunan would realize she never actually answered his question.


	19. KagomeSoma (Shokugeki no Soma)

Forgot to post this over here! I have a list of scenarios to write so I will try my best to get them out in a semi-timely manner.

In case you are curious, here's what's to come: Kouno Tooru (Princess Princess), Akira Hayama (Shokugeki no Soma), Shun Kakei (Eyeshield 21), Shihoudani Yuujiro (Princess Princess) Akira Hayama #2 (Shokugeki no Soma), Pluto (Kuroshitsuji). Plus a handful of headcanons that are only being posted on tumblr. Keeping busy!

Thank you all for the support and lovely comments! They really make my day.

* * *

Anon: Can I request a Jealous!Soma/Kagome? (I'm not sure, do you want us to be more specific or is just asking for a pairing enough right now?) Please and thank you!

* * *

The second the spoon touched her tongue Kagome was in heaven. The flavor, the texture, the smell! She would never be able to eat udon again without comparing it to this moment. So caught up in the experience of her meal, Kagome totally forgot her audience until Soma's impatience got the better of him.

"Okay, enough moaning over his food! Try mine. It's going to be a thousand times better!""

Kagome didn't even realize she had closed her eyes until she was opening them to look at her boyfriend and his dad. She chuckled sheepishly and pushed the bowl away in favor of the other one, trying to ignore the heat spreading across her face.

Despite his braggadocio, Soma felt himself hating the offending bowl of udon for having the audacity to taste good to _his_ girlfriend. He was used to losing against his dad, but there was no way he would let Kagome like someone else's food more than his! She was his girlfriend so she should like his cooking the best.

"Now remember Kagome," Jōichirō interjected from his place against the countertop, "give us your honest opinion. Soma is used to losing by now."

The younger chef glared daggers at his father, ignoring the flare of jealousy that reared its head when Kagome giggled at the comment. "Look here old man," Soma sneered, "I know her better so obviously she'll like my dish better!"

Jōichirō laughed at his son's blustering, "We'll see."

Sensing the increasing tension in the room, Kagome quickly grabbed the spoon and dug into the second bowl. Once again she was overwhelmed by deliciousness, however…

The teen looked up at her boyfriend and mentally flinched at the look he was giving her. He looked like an excited little puppy eagerly awaiting his owner's approval.

She was a horrible girlfriend.

With a sigh, she pushed the bowl away and took a steadying breath, "I'm really sorry, Soma." The junior chef instantly deflated at the ego-crushing blow she unintentionally gave him. Racked with guilt, Kagome rushed to the other side of the counter and flung her arms around her chef.

"It was really good," she assured him as she tried to get him to look at her, "Way better than most udon I've had!" The knife in her heart twisted when he didn't respond and Kagome scrambled for something else to say.

"We'll work together next time and it will be even better. Way better than your dad's!"

Jōichirō scoffed, but Soma either didn't notice or didn't care. The idea of Kagome being by his side in the kitchen suddenly made the teen feel giddy and invincible. Of course he would beat his dad with her by his side! Filled with confidence and a newfound sense of gratitude for his girlfriend, Soma wrapped his arms tight around her and whispered a quiet thanks into her ear. Kagome flushed with joy, cuddling further into his embrace as the rich smell of herbs and spices that was uniquely Soma surrounded her.

While Kagome was perfectly happy staying in his arms for the rest of the afternoon, the romantically challenged, one track minded Soma had other ideas. In a flash the young chef scrambled to his feet and made his way to the kitchen muttering ideas for improving his recipes, all the while dragging his shell-shocked companion behind him.

The second they passed through the kitchen doors, Jōichirō broke down in laughter. His son was always pretty oblivious to matters of the heart, but the green-eyed monster that stood next to him moments before clearly proved that was slowly changing. Jōichirō couldn't help but be reminded of him and his wife when they first started dating. If Soma took after him when it came to love, he felt bad for the girl. The older chef had been such a miserable brat any time his wife thought someone else's cooking was better than his.

Even so, the chef was proud that his son had found someone who inspired him to become a better cook and a better man. Taking one last glance through the window at his son trying to feed Kagome his latest creation, Jōichirō chuckled. Perhaps next time they competed Soma would actually put up a bit challenge before adding defeat #497 to his list.


	20. KagomeToru (Princess Princess)

Not sure I'm thrilled with this one. It was hard to write for some reason. =/

* * *

Shikikira: Hi, could I request a scenario where Kouno Toru from Princess Princess asks Kagome out, and Kagome later catches him working as a princess? Please and thank you

* * *

White top with flowing sleeves, short pleated skirt with a giant bow, ridiculous high heels, knee-highs topped with even more bows, and a tiny archery set that looked like it came straight out of a Valentine's Day card.

The three Princesses could only stare at themselves in the mirror as they waited for Kaoru to return.

"Do you know what we are supposed to be?" Yuujiro asked as he examined his reflection.

"Does it even matter?" Mikoto whined pitifully, "It's just as bad as the rest of them."

Toru looked down at the bow and arrow in his hands. He didn't know why, but this get up seemed really familiar. Glancing back up at his reflection, Toru felt a shudder run down his spine. Something bad was going to happen. He just knew it.

Wrapped up in his premonition, he didn't hear Yuujiro calling his name until it was accompanied by a punch to the arm. Toru yelped in surprise and glared at the blond, "What was that for?"

Yuujiro huffed and looked away with a flip of his hair, "You weren't answering me." Toru's eye twitched in annoyance at his roommate's diva attitude but decided not to comment, "What did you want?"

Since Yuujiro suddenly seemed disinterested in continuing the conversation, Mikoto answered, "You said you had big news."

Toru blinked. Oh yeah. He had totally forgotten.

"Princesses! Are you ready?"

"Yes," Toru yelled back before addressing his friends, "I'll tell you later."

Turning to greet Kaoru, all three froze in shock at the sight of a girl standing next to him though for very different reasons.

Yuujiro was no only surprised to see a girl at their school, but one with great tits.

Mikoto was mortified someone else saw him dressed like a girl.

Toru was realizing with increasing horror why the costume looked so familiar.

To their credit, the girl seemed a bit shell shocked too.

Kaoru, on the other hand, didn't notice a thing. Instead, the designer beamed at his companion, "So, what do you think? It is amazing isn't?"

"You chose miko robes," she murmured in disbelief, uncertain is she was more horrified by the modifications to the outfit or the realization of who the boy in the red and white version was.

"I just fell in love with that costume of yours, dear cousin" he rambled, oblivious to the girl's inner turmoil. "Admittedly, far too plain and conservative, but I knew I could transform it into a masterpiece befitting a Princess!"

She nodded absentmindedly as Kaoru rushed off to start adjusting the outfits, occasionally opening her mouth to speak but seemingly unable to find the words. Since he was pretty sure his soul already left his body, Toru decided to pull the trigger for the both of them.

"Hi, Kagome."

Surprised by the greeting, Kaoru instantly stopped fussing with Mikoto's costume, "You two know each other?"

The girl, now identified as Kagome, nodded hesitantly as all eyes turned to her, "We're sort of dating."

Toru wanted to ask his girlfriend what she exactly she meant by "sort of dating," however he found himself face to face with a pissed off Yuujiro.

"You went and picked up chicks without me!?"

Toru tried to explain himself (and escape the blonde's surprisingly strong grasp on his arms), however everyone paused when Kaoru suddenly began to laugh breathlessly, "How scandalous! To think my innocent cousin would engage in such things!"

"Kaoru," Kagome began cautiously, freaked out by his sudden outburst, "what are you talking about?"

The older male grinned mischievously, "You see, I purposefully made Toru's costume red to match yours because you two practically look like siblings!" The couple's faces filled with unbridled horror, but Kaoru continued on unabated. "I can see it now," he sighed wistfully as envisioned the scene, "Delicate, twin priestesses, alight with the glow of youth and purity. Naïve and yet so curious."

And in that moment, Toru's psyche broke into a thousand little pieces and floated away in the wind.


	21. KagomeShun (Eyeshield 21)

Anon: Hello! Can I make a request for a Shun Kakei/Kagome drabble where he has a crush on her? Thanks! ~CK

* * *

Kagome tried her best not to fidget as she sat uncomfortably across from the handsome, but very intimidating football player, Shun Kakei. She brought the cup of tea Shun more or less forced into her hands up to her lips with a weak smile. All she wanted was to drop off their uniforms and get back to work, but thanks to Hiruma it seemed she was stuck.

Setting the cup down, Kagome once again tried to explain her way out of the room. "I know this looks suspicious and all, but really I'm not a spy. I mean, yes I go to Deimon, but I do work at the uniform shop. You can even call and ask them."

Kakei simply raised an eyebrow causing her to shrink further into herself. It really did sound too unbelievable; especially considering Hiruma was involved. In fact, now that she thought about it, Kagome did find it strange that Hiruma was okay with the team's real secretary finding a part time job…and that the uniform shop Suzuna suggested she apply to hired her so quickly…and that her boss insisted she deliver Kyoshin Poseidon's order without letting her change out of her school uniform first…and…

"Oh my God, he really did plan all of this," Kagome whispered in awe, too impressed with Hiruma's manipulations to even be mad (for now.)

"What was that?"

Kagome froze as she tried to think of something to say. Unfortunately, as was often the case, her mouth sprang into action before her brain could come up with an answer.

"Nothing! Just talking to myself!" she blurted out before instantly wanting to bang her head against the table. Just talking to myself? If he didn't think she was a spy, he definitely thought she was an idiot. Kagome meekly peaked at Kakei and felt hot shame run through her body at the deadpanned look her was giving her.

Deciding she had enough embarrassment for one day, Kagome jumped up and hastily bowed, "I should really get back to work. Bye!" She spun around, intent on escaping with what little dignity she had left, but she was thwarted by a firm grip around her wrist. Mentally, Kagome whined and stomped her feet at total unfairness of life; however like a prisoner walking to the gallows she turned to face her executioner.

Kakei flinched at the pained look the small teen sent him and quickly let go of her arm in embarrassment. Honestly, he had no reason, or rather good reason, to delay her inevitable departure. Still, the football player had to find a way to make her stay a bit longer. Quickly glancing back at her petite figure, pouty lips, and bright blue eyes, Kakei calmed his nerves and tried to think of something to say. When his eyes trailed over to the giant box on the floor next to him, Kakei smiled in triumph.

"I want to take a look at the uniforms before you leave to make sure the order is right." Kakei mentally applauded himself for his quick thinking, but couldn't ignore the sting of rejection when Kagome visibly deflated at his request. His fingers twitched with nervous energy as Kagome flopped back down to the floor and began slicing open the packing tape with a pen. Both teens could only blink silently when the box opened to reveal skin-tight, partially scaled cheerleader uniforms.

Temporarily forgetting her embarrassment and professionalism, Kagome pulled out a uniform and held it up to her body. "Your cheerleaders take this mascot thing really literal," she commented, absentmindedly contouring the piece to her figure. Kakei simply nodded, unable to form words since his brain was too preoccupied imaging Kagome in said uniform.

Realizing he didn't actually respond, Kagome looked up and was taken aback by the intense stare directed towards her. With an awkward laugh and bright red cheeks, Kagome slowly returned the costume back to the box. Well, that was her intention, at least until it was swiftly ripped out of her hands.

"Hey, the new cheerleader uniforms are in! I wonder how they look on?"

Kagome could only gape at the strange, blond male swiftly undressing down to his boxers and attempting to wiggle into the outfit. Kakei glared daggers at his teammate for interrupting them, "Idiot, put your damn clothes back on!"

Kengo whined, "But I wanna see how it looks." Finally realizing they had company, the blond smiled brightly, "Hey! Why don't you try it on? I'm sure Shun would like it."

Kagome shot up, backpack in hand, "Um, sorry. I have to go now. Bye!" Without pausing to hear their reply, she bolted leaving the two males to stare after her. Kengo blinked and looked over to his teammate, "So, I guess you didn't end up asking her out?"

"I am going to murder you."


	22. KagomeYuujiro (Princess Princess)

Warning for language & general perviness

 _Anon: Hey if it's not a bother could you do a scenario where shihoudani yuujiro from princess princess brags to the other princess that he's dating kagome (and if you could make it pervy and stuff it would be great) thank you for your time_

* * *

"So when am I going to meet your girlfriend?"

Yuujiro shrugged as he took another bite of his hamburger, "I don't know. We were supposed to meet up today, but her friends decided they needed a girls-only day and ditched me."

Toru sent his roommate a half-hearted glare, "I am so sorry you were forced to hang out with me then." Yuujiro could hear the sarcasm dripping off of every word, but chose to ignore it in favor of his milkshake.

"Apology accepted."

Irritated by the blonde's cavalier attitude, the teen continued on, "You know, for all the grief you give Mikoto over his girlfriend, I never thought you'd become that guy who ditches his best friend for a girl."

Yuujiro scoffed and sent him a deadpanned look, "Hot girlfriend with great tits always beats best friend. If she texted me right now to meet her, I would ditch you without a second thought."

"Gee, good to know where your priorities lie."

"I'm a guy. They always have and always will lay with boobs."

The duo sat in silence as they continued eating with their meals. Toru absentmindedly watched as four teenage girls were seated in the booth behind Yuujiro. As one of the faceless girls flicked her long black hair over her shoulder, a random light bulb went off in his head.

"Does she have any cute friends?" Really, setting him up was the least Yuujiro could do now that Toru was the only single Princess. He paused for a moment as that depressing realization sank in. It was one thing to be two of three single Princesses, but the only one? That was too pathetic to even think about.

A resentful look overtook the blonde's face, "No, the ones that are single are annoying as hell. Totally not that soothing type you are into. Also probably not as okay with the whole "dressing like a girl" thing."

Toru slumped down in his seat in defeat, barely registering the sudden rustling among the girls at the other booth. What good was having a friend with a girlfriend if he couldn't hook you up with her friends?

Indifferent to his friend's plight, Yuujiro's face suddenly brightened as he quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and began tapping and swiping at the screen. Finding what he was looking for, the teen proudly presented his phone to Toru, "I forgot to show you my favorite photo of her."

Toru's eyes widened and his face heated up as he took in the image that had been shoved in his face. He could tell this Kagome had a cute figure from the first picture Yuujiro showed him, but damn that school uniform didn't do her justice.

Yuujiro grinned smugly at his companion's look of awe. "I took it when we went to the beach a couple weeks ago. I told her I wanted it to remember the day, but really I just wanted to remember that bikini."

Pulling the phone back, Yuujiro couldn't help but feel a bit melancholy. A picture was great, but it was nothing compared to the real thing and he wouldn't get to enjoy that until their next school break.

"They're perfect," he sighed wistfully as he zoomed in on a very particular part of the photo. "I haven't seen them in their full glory, but they are the perfect size and fit perfectly in my hands. I could spend hours with my face buried between them."

"Is that the only thing you are able to compliment me on, Yuujiro?"

Both teens froze at the indignant voice that came from the other booth. To their horror, the same blue-eyed beauty Toru had gotten an eye full of only moments before was standing only inches away from Yuujiro. Her entire body seemed to buzz with barely constrained fury as she stared down her boyfriend with a venomous look. Her friends all stood behind her and sent him and Yuujiro equally withering glares.

Toru shrunk down into the booth and carefully glanced at his friend with downturned eyes. Looking back, Toru would find the sight of his roommate looking downright terrified of a small teenage girl hilarious; but right now it made him panic more.

Yuujiro opened his mouth to speak, but was swiftly stopped by a single finger in front of his face. Wearing what could only be described as a demonic version of the Princess Smile, Kagome spoke up in a deceptively sweet voice, "Yuujiro, I think we should talk in private." With that, she grabbed his wrist and yanked the teen up with surprising ease. Toru froze when her gaze switched to him, "I promise I will bring him back soon, so please continue enjoying your lunch!" He nodded dumbly as she turned with a bright, but tense smile and lead his roommate away.

Toru let out a sigh of relief the second the duo disappeared; however when he looked up he was met with three pairs of angry eyes. Toru gulped and laughed nervously, "Um, want to join me for lunch until they get back?"

All three huffed and swiftly plopped back down in their seats leaving Toru alone with his thoughts. Yuujiro was right; they definitely weren't the soothing type.


	23. KagomeAkira No2 (Shokugeki no Soma)

Anon: Request: Can we get a scenario with a Jealous/Possessive Akira Hayama, please?

For what was supposed to be a celebratory dinner for his victory during the Autumn Election, Akira felt like the world was punishing him. He knew why Jun brought him here of all places, but right now he wished she hadn't. An old woman named Kaede ran the small, but respectable restaurant, however it was her vast collection of herbs and spices that had the duo returning on a regular basis. Well, at least that Akira's excuse. While Kaede undoubtedly had treasure trove of cooking ingredients, her garden wasn't the reason the teen enjoyed visiting.

"Wow, Kagome! This ramen is amazing. You're truly a goddess in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Hojo."

Akira growled as he stabbed his dessert and violently shoved it into his mouth. He had had a crush on Kaede's granddaughter, Kagome, for the last four years, but never gathered up the courage to ask her out. He knew she found him attractive since she blushed anytime his hand "accidently" brushed against hers. However, every time Akira tried to ask her out, he'd freeze up the moment her looked at him and quickly make up an excuse to run away.

"I was wondering, if you are free that is, if you might want to go see a movie with me on Friday."

"I'm sorry, but I have to work."

"Oh… Saturday then?

Of all of Kagome's suitors, Akira hated Hojo the most. The guy had to be delusional if he thought Kagome would ever agree to go on a date with him. Jun's claimed that Akira was just jealous of Hojo, but he vehemently denied it. The teen would stab himself with a kitchen knife before he'd ever admit that he was jealous of someone like Hojo.

Akira was shaken out of his thoughts at the feeling of Jun's hand on his forearm. He looked at her in confusion when he noticed she was acting fidgety. "Is something wrong, Jun?"

The professor looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head. "I should be asking you that," she whispered, fervently, "I am not the one murdering my food."

Akira blinked owlishly and looked down to discover the decimated remains of his dessert. It seemed that during his reflections, he subconsciously let out his anger on the poor, defenseless morsel.

Jun sighed softly and took the fork out of the teen's hands, laying it gently on the table. Her heart broke at the depressed look on her beloved student's face. How could such a smart, handsome, and talented boy lack the confidence to ask out one girl?

With a tender smile, Jun grasped his hands and gave them a comforting squeeze, "You know she would be lucky to have a boyfriend like you." Akira huffed and looked away, but let his hands remain in Jun's. She followed his gaze, which unsurprisingly led straight to Kagome. "Akira," she implored softly, "you can do this. You have accomplished so much. You won the Autumn Election. Don't let this challenge be the one that breaks you."

Akira remained silent, letting her words sink in. As he continued watching Kagome nod absentmindedly at Hojo's incessant ramblings, something clicked in his brain. Jun was right. He won the Autumn Election, the biggest competition at Tōtsuki, and yet he couldn't ask a girl out? The worst thing that could happen was for her to say no, which Akira doubted she was even capable of doing given her interactions with Hojo.

Kagome briefly glanced over at him and sent him such a beautiful smile that his heart momentarily stopped. It wasn't the polite smile she gave Hojo or her other suitors, but a genuine smile. Coming to a decision, Akira stood and made his way over to the duo.

Reaching the counter in record time, Akira gently cleared his throat to capture her attention. Kagome's bright eyes looked up at him questioningly and the urge to run hit him full force. However, Akira took a deep breath in and exhaled, meeting her curious gaze with one of determination.

"I was wondering if I could take you out on a date this Friday." His words sounded cool and confident, but Akira felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

Kagome gasped softly, eyes widening in shock at the unexpected question. After four years of failed attempts at conversations and brusque goodbyes, she decided that Akira absolutely hated her. "But no," she thought in astonishment, "my first crush on is really asking me out."

Kagome could feel her face blush hotly, but she was too deliriously giddy to even remember to be embarrassed. Realizing Akira was waiting for an answer, but unable to form words, Kagome nodded enthusiastically while beaming from ear to ear.

Akira tried his best to cover up his own blush by looking away and coughing into his hand. "Great. I'll meet you here at six then?" Kagome caught the faint splattering of red and mentally squealed. After a high-pitched squeak of agreement, Akira nodded stiffly and calmly (though very hastily) made his way back to his table.

Even after returning to Jun, who was practically crying in parental joy, his heart was racing, but in a good way. Akira felt strangely euphoric, similar to how he felt after the Autumn Election, and yet unlike anything he had experienced before. Looking over at Kagome, Akira smiled. He now had two women to cook for.

…

"B-but Kagome, I thought you said you worked Friday?"


	24. KagomeAkira No3 (Shokugeki no Soma)

Anon: How about an kagome x hayama akira scenario where akira meets kagome's friends and they end up blurting about how kagome gushed about him leaving her (kagome) really flustered

 _I hope you like this one. I am not sure I totally love it, but I am trying to get back into the swing of things. One more to go!_

* * *

"So _you're_ the infamous Akira?"

Kagome mentally groaned at the impish tone in Yuka's voice. Was a peaceful day out with her boyfriend too much to ask for? Kagome did like her old middle school friends, but they were not known for the tact, especially when it came to guys. This was why she had gone out of her way to keep Akira as far away from the trio as humanly possible. Unfortunately, it seemed her luck had run out.

Akira sent his girlfriend an inquiring look, unsure why she suddenly looked like she wanted to be as far away from these girls as possible. After a couple months of dating, he was getting used to her bubbly (though sometimes infuriatingly stubborn) personality; however Akira had never seen her look so terrified and that was unsettling. Turning his attention back to the girls in front of him, he smiled civilly, "I was not aware I was infamous. I take it you know Kagome?"

The girls swooned and giggled causing Akira to cringe. Perhaps the reason Kagome looked so eager to leave was less malevolent than he initially thought. The girl with straight, shoulder-length hair stepped forward with a bright smile, "Yup! I can't believe Kagome hasn't introduced us yet! We've been best friends since middle school so you'd think we'd be the first to know you too finally started dating."

Eri sent a reprimanding look, which Kagome meet with an annoyed glance of her own. Perhaps if the trio hadn't been such pests about her relationship with Inuyasha and her non-relationship with Hojo, she wouldn't have avoided this meeting like the plague.

"Finally?"

Kagome heart stopped at Akira's seemingly innocent question. She sent her friends a pleading look, but it either went unnoticed or was totally ignored. Ayumi giggled and beamed brightly at the tan teen, "She never told you? Kagome has had the biggest crush on you since we were thirteen but was too chicken to tell you."

Akira was stunned speechless by the admission and looked to his girlfriend for confirmation. Kagome avoided his gaze; intently staring at the floor as she prayed it would open up and swallow her whole. Seeing her silence was answer enough, Akira's ego grew as a wave of arrogance coursed through his body. After pathetically pining after her for years, it soothed his pride to know she had been in the same boat as him.

"I had no idea," Akira responded, barely suppressing a smug grin.

Eri smirked, deciding to enjoy a little payback for Kagome's secrecy, "Yup, every day was 'Akira did this' or 'Akira said that.' It got annoying after a while since she refused to do anything about it."

Ayumi piped up, naively unaware of Eri's revenge or Kagome's misery, "It wasn't annoying, it was so cute! She was totally head over heels in love with you!"

Nodding sagely Yuka added her two cents, "Now that I think about it, I bet you're the reason she has a thing for guys with long hair, especially white hair. That has to be the reason she'd date a delinquent like Inuyasha."

The other two pondered her words for a moment before voicing their agreement. Kagome stared at her friends, shocked and furious that they had the audacity to make such an assumption about her past relationship. She became more livid when she noticed Akira preening next to her. Pulling her hand from Akira's, Kagome glowered at the trio, "Well as fun as this trip down memory lane has been, I think it is time I head home." Facing Akira, she sent him sickeningly, sweet smile, "Since you seem to be enjoying talking to them so much, you can spend the rest of our date with them." Kagome turned away with a huff and briskly walked off, leaving behind her stunned boyfriend.

Frozen in place, a soft cough broke Akira out of his shock. Ayumi looked at him sheepishly as she fidgeted with her skirt, "We're sorry. I think we might have embarrassed her a bit too much. You should probably go after her." Akira nodded dazedly, bowing hastily before rushing off to calm down his irate girlfriend.

Jun would kill him if Kagome broke up with him after just two months of dating!


	25. KagomeSebastian No3 (Kuroshitsuji)

Anon: Could you do a scenario with Pluto (Kuroshitsuji) and Kagome? Maybe Kagome having a way with dogs? If you'd rather do the headcanon that's cool, I'd love either way! Thanks!

* * *

Squealing in delight, Kagome enthusiastically scratched behind Pluto's ear, thrilled to discover he still did that cute doggy leg kick when in humanoid form. Given her history with white-haired dog demons, Kagome was initially a bit creeped out by Pluto's constant doggy nature, especially when he was still learning the importance of wearing clothes. However, she quickly accepted the fact that he was just a big puppy no matter what he looked like and happily treated him as one.

"You're such a good boy, Pluto," the priestess cooed, giggling when he responded with a happy bark.

"What a disgraceful sight. Members of the Phantomhive house should show proper decorum at all times."

Kagome glared at the intruder while Pluto yipped happily at the sight of his beloved Master.

"Is there something you want?" she hissed, glaring daggers at the offending male. The butler had been insufferable since Pluto came to live with them and was becoming more infuriating with every passing day. Kagome didn't know why Sebastian hated Pluto so much, but she wouldn't let him ruin their day.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, seemingly unaffected by her attitude, however on the inside he was fuming. The disgusting mutt had been a nuisance ever since he arrived at the manor. He should have know the priestess would become attached to the mongrel, but every time Sebastian saw Pluto basking in Kagome's attention he was overwhelmed with the desire to flay the beast out in the garden and serve it for dinner. Sebastian would not allow that repulsive dog to contaminate his future plaything.

Sensing the tension in the air, Pluto let out a pitiful whine, unsure why his two favorite people were so upset. At the sound, Kagome instantly turned her attention to him, cooing and cuddling the male even closer, much to Sebastian's ever-growing ire.

"Don't let grumpy ol' Sebastian upset you. He's just being a big meany."

"Kagome," Sebastian warned in a low voice, but was promptly ignored.

Pluto still felt uneasy, but decided to reciprocate his Mistress' affection the only way he knew how.

Sebastian's patience snapped when Pluto's tongue made contact with Kagome's face. The explosion of furious energy caused Kagome to freeze and stare warily at the butler's imposing figure and fiery eyes. Sebastian grinned cruelly at the sight of Pluto cowering in Kagome's embrace. It seemed the beast finally remembered who was in control here. His grin grew wider as an idea for using the mutt's loyalty to his advantage began to form in Sebastian's head.

"Pluto, here."

Pluto swiftly jumped out of Kagome's lap and bounded over to his Master. Repulsed at his own actions, Sebastian laid a gloved hand on the dog's head, "Good boy." The demon was amused by the look of pure happiness and adoration that overcame the stupid beast's face. He allowed himself a moment to look over at the priestess who remained sprawled out on the floor. Sebastian chuckled when she noticed his gaze and instantly looked away with a feminine huff.

Returning to the manner at hand, Sebastian addressed Pluto, "I am your Master, correct? The leader of your pack?" The dog demon nodded his head energetically and barked in agreement. The butler smirked, "Good. And are you aware that Kagome is this one's bitch?" The female in question let out a screech of protest, but it went unheeded.

Pluto's eyes widen in realization before instantly prostrating himself on the ground in a sign of submission. No wonder his Master was so always so upset with him! Not only had he been favoring his Mistress over his Master, but he must have distracted her from showing her Master proper affection too! That had to be why his Master was so harsh with him. Pluto whined pitifully as he stared up at Sebastian, begging for forgiveness with his best puppy-dog eyes.

Sebastian mentally smirked, amused at how easily manipulated the mutt was. Letting an indulgent smile grace his face, Sebastian extended an open palm towards the dog demon. Cautiously, Pluto raised himself up and gently licked his hand before nuzzling into it. The butler grimaced in disgust, but kept his face neutral, as his plan wasn't finished yet.

"Pluto, I will forgive you," Pluto perked up but pulled back when Sebastian sent him a hard look, "but only on one condition." The dog demon sat up straight, determined to do whatever his Master asked of him. Sebastian let his gaze stray to Kagome who was sulking and glaring a few feet away and smiled darkly. "You must not let any other male, besides myself and Lord Ciel, anywhere near Kagome. No one should so much as lay a finger on her. Is that understood?" Pluto barked solemnly, proud to be given the important job of protecting his Mistress. He would make sure no one tried to steal her from his Master!

Kagome stormed over to the duo, clearly furious at the exchange that went on without her consent. "How dare you! I am not yours and you have no say in who I spend time with." She jab her finger into his chest, allowing a spark of purification to sting him with each word. While it was somewhat painful, Sebastian couldn't find it in himself to be upset when she looked and acted like an adorable, hissing kitten.

Pluto looked on helplessly as his Mistress continued to rail on his Master. He couldn't understand why she was upset or why he wasn't doing anything to stop her. Deciding he still need to make amends for his previous behavior, Pluto took it upon himself to fix the situation. Weaving out from between the duo's legs, Pluto went behind Kagome and leaped full force onto her back. Kagome screamed as the additional weight sent her flying forward. Sebastian easily caught her, but the sudden momentum sent the trio to the ground. Sandwiched between Sebastian and Pluto, Kagome turned bright red and tried to escape but the weight above her refused to budge.

"Pluto, get off of me right now!" Pluto shook his head with a serious look and settled his head between her shoulder blades to ensure she remained pinned tightly to their Master. He wouldn't get up until both his Master and Mistress were happy again.

Sebastian sighed in annoyance as Kagome wiggled and raged in his arms. He could easily push them both off of him, however the feeling of the priestess writhing against him gave him pause. While Sebastian appreciated the sentiment, it seemed he would have to train Pluto on how to better serve his needs.


	26. KagomeSinbad No4 (Magi)

mizukixtsukiyomi asked: Hey~ I hope you don't mind me requesting (I love your writing) and I just need some humor ha-ha. Hmm, how about Sinbad finding out his priestess, Kagome, has a thing for Muu Alexius?

 _Requests still open on my Tumblr_

* * *

Sinbad scowled, belligerently guzzling his fifth drink of Mahrajan. Oh, it was an adorable sight he was witness to: a lovely, young maiden and a dashing, charming lord so completely enamored with each other that the world around them ceased to exist. However, the king wanted to rip the precious tableau apart with his bare hands because the maiden in this scene was his priestess and the lord was none other than Muu Alexis.

The lecherous king loved living the bachelor life, but seeing Kagome blush and titter at the attention Muu gave her made him inexplicably furious. His mood had become so foul that the harem of women that usually passed the evening on his lap quickly moved on to different companions not long after Sinbad spotted the priestess and Fanalis together.

"You know, if you are this upset over Kagome talking to Muu, maybe you should man up and go after her yourself."

Sinbad jumped at the sound of Pisti's voice and turned to see his petite general perched on the arm of his chair. Sinbad scoffed huffily and finished off his drink. "I have no interest in Kagome in such a way; however as the priestess of Sindria she should not be fawning over a foreign diplomat." Annoyed by Pisti's flippant snort, Sinbad return his attention to the duo. Was it just his imagination or where they closer to each other than before?

Pisti rolled her eyes as she went to pour some more wine for the two of them. If Sinbad was too stubborn to admit he liked Kagome, then he could deal with the inevitable outcome on his own. "But," Pisti thought, lips pursed in annoyance, "if I don't meddle Kagome might leave Sindria, I'd be down a girlfriend, and we'd all be stuck dealing with Sinbad's pouting for who knows how long." Glancing sideways at Sinbad, who looked ready to run his knife through Muu for daring to brush a strand of hair out of Kagome's blushing face, Pisti made her decision.

Slyly, Pisti pushed the refilled goblet of wine in front of Sinbad and rested her chin on his shoulder so she could speak directly into his ear.

"You know, if she did fall for Muu she would leave Sindria to be with him."

Having never considered the possibility of her leaving his kingdom, Sinbad was stunned by the thought. He swiftly turned to his general with a stern look, "She would abandon Sindria for him?" Pisti schooled her features and shrugged nonchalantly, "I mean, it doesn't have to be Muu. It's Kagome we're talking about. If she fell in love with someone, she'd do whatever she had to so she could be with him. Someone like Muu would never abandon Reim so of course she'd leave us instead."

Pisti could see a thousand thoughts running through Sinbad's head and knew one more little nudge would push him over the edge.

"I don't want her to leave Sindria either, so why don't we set her up with someone here! Her and Masrur have been hanging out a lot lately and I could totally see them together. After all, you aren't interested in her so Masrur is probably the best choice."

The pint-sized general couldn't suppress an impish grin as Sinbad paled at her words. As Pisti's luck would have it, Muu chose this exact moment to ask Kagome to dance, which she happily agreed to. Seeing Muu hands on Kagome's exposed flesh was the last straw for the king who abruptly pushed himself out of his seat, nearly causing Pisti to lose her balance and tumble to the floor.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she yelled after his retreating figure.

Pausing for a moment, Sinbad looked over his shoulder with a roguish grin, "I'll admit, I cannot say what I feel for Kagome, however I refuse to let anyone else have her until I know for sure."

With that, the dungeon conquered continued forward, intent on securing the next dance, as well as every one after that, with his priestess.


	27. KagomeGenos (One Punch Man)

Tumblr request (www. surlatableavecunmargarita . tumblr. com)

 _daoxlor: Ohhh, how about giving a possessive!Genos a go with Kagome?_

* * *

Genos huffed and pulled his girlfriend closer as if keeping her wrapped in his arms would somehow change her mind. He knew a hero shouldn't pout and that his Master would be disappointed by his behavior, but the cyborg couldn't help but sulk.

"Kagome, are you sure you can't postpone your trip just a few days until I request time off to accompany you?"

The teen in question groaned, ready to beat her head against the wall in frustration, "Genos, for the hundredth time, I will be fine. We're just going to check on the shrine and then back home. You won't even have time to miss me." Kagome tried to wriggle out of his grasp so she could go back to packing, but the hero only held on tighter and buried his head in her hair.

"I will miss you the second you leave and will not be able to relax until you return."

Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation as she continued her best to pry Genos' arms off of her. "Don't you have important hero stuff to do? I'm sure that will keep you busy. Or get Saitama to find something for you to do."

A muffled grumble was the only response she got. After days of going back and forth with the male, Kagome finally reached her breaking point. Mustering up all of the power in her body, the teen planted her feet against his calves and threw her weight forward with all her might. Her body broke free of Genos' grasp; unfortunately the momentum sent her tumbling straight off the bed and too the floor. Genos bolted up to make sure his girlfriend was okay; however a withering glare stopped him dead in his tracks.

Livid, Kagome dragged herself off the floor, ignoring her aching muscles and the bruises that were no doubt beginning to form on her skin. She wanted to yell at him for being such an overprotective, possessive idiot; however one look at his confused and pitiful face knocked the anger out of her. Perhaps if Kouga and Inuyasha had perfected the kicked puppy dog look, they too could have avoided Kagome's infamous fury.

With an exhausted sigh, Kagome grabbed his face firmly between her hands. For the first time, Genos noticed how worn-out and frazzled his beloved girlfriend appeared. Ashamed, he tried to look away but Kagome forced his gaze back on her. "I know you are worried about me, but I promise I will be fine. Officials have said the area is now safer than this city, so please stop worrying."

Genos' hands found their way onto her hips and with a quick pull she was straddling his lap, arms draped over his shoulders while his circled her waist. Kagome gave him a deadpanned look, but settled into her clingy boyfriend's embrace.

Pleased that she wasn't going to fight him on their new position, Genos spoke up, "You promise to check in with me every day?"

"Four texts and one phone call. That's it."

"If I ask Dr. Kuseno to make you a tracker so if anything goes wrong you can press a button and I can find you, will you wear it?" Kagome rolled her eyes at the request, but begrudgingly agreed. "If it will make you stop freaking out, fine. But I'm taking it off the second I get home, got it?"

Nodding distractedly, Genos quickly whipped out his phone and began texting the Doctor. Drained but glad the discussion was finally over, Kagome collapsed against him with an exhausted sigh.

"I don't even know why you're worried," she said, yawning, "Inuyasha will be there so he can protect me even if something does go wrong."

Genos instantly froze at the sound of her ex's name. That man would be accompanying her? Spending time with her? Only supervised by her family, who at one point had supported her relationship with such a shameful male?

"I will let Master know that I will be away for a few days to accompany you on your trip."


	28. KagomeSweetMask (One Punch Man)

**AN: Heads up. This request is dark, kinda yandere.**

 _daoxlor: One Punch Man. Here's something a bit more challenging: A character of your choice struggles to deal with the fact that Kagome had multiple suitors after her. It became impossible to deal with, once she got with someone. You can have some sort of bad ending, if you like?_

* * *

Typically, Sweet Mask did not concern himself with lower ranked heroes unless they were disgracing the Heroes Association. He had heard murmuring of a young, female hero making her way up the ranks, however it wasn't until she reached A-class that Sweet Mask deemed her worthy of his attention. Their first encounter was at an A-Class meeting where she came barreling in the room, 5 minutes late and disheveled looking. Needless to say, he wasn't impressed.

Cute Archer, or Kagome as she insisted everyone call her, was young, temperamental, naïve, and constantly running head first into trouble. However, for all of her faults, she was undeniably charming and had an amazing capacity for empathy and forgiveness. Of course, she was also very beautiful.

In short, she was the feminine embodiment of everything Sweet Mask thought a hero should be.

The perfect hero couple would do wonders for public morale, which was why Sweet Mask initially approached Cute Archer to become his girlfriend. In retrospect, he should have anticipated her reaction. Kagome was a hero, but she was also a bright-eyed teen, full of romantic notions of true love and a dashing Prince Charming she would live happily ever after with. Sweet Mask would later reminisce on her lovely face turning from shock to outrage in a matter of seconds before she verbally tore into him. At the time, it was so off putting that Sweet Mask receded his offer right then and there, which sent her into another fit.

After her outburst, he planned on completely writing her off; however constantly hearing her praises sung wherever he went only intensified his need to have her. If she wanted Prince Charming, he would give her Prince Charming. Every week Sweet Mask sought her out, laden with gifts and dripping with sweet words that would have any woman tripping over herself to be with him. He was confident Kagome would be his in no time.

But she rejected him. Each and every time.

As weeks turned into months, Sweet Mask felt himself growing more desperate to win her over. The hours spent stalking her, trying to find a way into her heart, gave birth to an all-consuming obsession. While still the perfect hero and idol in the public eye, Sweet Mask spent hours fixating on Kagome, using everything at his disposal to gain the upper hand.

He knew something was wrong the last time he visited her with his customary bouquet of roses in hand. It was disturbing to see her look at him with pity instead of her usual look of distain. Every time before, Kagome would toss his gift back in his face, but that day she gently pressed the bouquet back into his hands with a sigh. Before he could question her bizarre behavior, his beloved uttered four simple words that shattered his entire being.

I have a boyfriend.

Sweet Mask couldn't understand. He had spent hours watching her and never saw another man enter her life. In fact, he went out of his way to ensure no other male got close to her. Still in shock, he vaguely heard his beautiful archer mumble an apology before scurrying off, leaving him frozen in place.

In that moment, something shifted inside his mind. Nonchalantly, the hero tossed the bouquet at a nearby wall, not even flinching when it exploded violently in a flurry of petals and cinder block. Without pause, Sweet Mask swiftly turned and made his way home, glowing red eyes the only indication that something was horribly wrong with beloved idol.

It had taken weeks of careful planning, but in the end Sweet Mask got what he wanted.

Walking through the hallways of his home, he couldn't help but smile brightly down at the precious cargo in his arms. Kagome slept unaware of her new surroundings or the disturbed male who held her tight in his arms. Her boyfriend and his teacher would have no idea she was gone until the next day after many failed attempts at reaching her by cell phone.

Coming to the end of a long, isolated hallway, Sweet Mask careful adjusted his load so that he could open the door in front of him. It was a seemingly innocuous door, expect for the heavy locks and chains that had recently been added. Making his way through the threshold, the idol unconsciously tightened his hold on Kagome, reluctant to leave her in the room and out of his grasp. Sweet Mask took a deep, calming breath, reminding himself that their separation was only temporary. Once Kagome accepted her place by his side, she would be moved to his bedroom where they would spend every night in each other's arms.

Feeling calm again, Sweet Mask allowed himself to lay Kagome down on her new bed; mindful of disturbing her slumber despite the fact the chemicals he made her inhale would keep her unconscious for a few more hours. Standing up, the hero savored the sight of his beloved, reveling in the wave of happiness and relief that washed over him. Unable to resist, he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on his Sleeping Beauty's lips. With one last look at his Kagome, Sweet Mask quietly left the room. As he secured the door's many locks, a cruel smirk graced his beautiful face.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow, the Prince and Princess would begin their happily ever after.


	29. KagomeSinbad No5 (Sinbad no BoukenMagi)

_Requested in the reviews_

* * *

Hinahoho let out a deep sigh of relief, sinking down into the relaxing waters of the hot springs. This was just what they all needed. Already Hinahoho could feel the tension of the past few weeks evaporate into the steam.

"This is the life, isn't it?"

A chorus of mumbled agreements filled the air, everyone far too caught up in their own relaxation to form coherent words. Only two individuals huddled at the far side of the springs found complaint with the whole situation. Hinahoho lazily opened one eye to look over at the sulking forms of Sinbad and Mystras. Lips twitching in amusement, one giant hand curved through the water sending a tidal wave crashing into the duo. Everyone laughed as they disappeared under the barrage of water only to reemerge sputtering and glaring.

Hinahoho brushed off their venomous looks with a snicker, "Are you two done pouting now?"

Sinbad huffed, roughly pushing wet locks out of his face. When he heard communal hot springs, he envisioned lounging alongside beautiful women, not a bunch of men. Besides him, a similarly disappointed Mystras let out a whine and flopped back into the water.

"How can you sit over here knowing there are beautiful, nude women right on the other side of this wall?"

Ja'far sneered at Mystras' over-dramatic cry, "Because we aren't as pathetic as you too." Sinbad scoffed, swatting the former assassin with water, "You'll understand when you're older." Vittel and Mahad quickly grabbed hold of the Ja'far to keep the small teen from throttling the male.

Ignoring the curses being thrown his way, Sinbad laid back against the side of the springs with a dejected sigh. What was the point of a hot spring without women?

Far away from the commotion, Hinahoho leaned over to Drakon who sat quietly to his side, unaffected by the spectacle. "Who do you think Sinbad is trying to sneak a peek at?" The dragon snorted, not even bothering to open his eyes, "It's Sinbad. I don't think he cares who it is as long as its female." Hinahoho looked over at the teen, seemingly lounging carelessly by the wall that separated them from the women's spring. "I'm not so sure about that."

Just then, little Masrur paddled by them and made his way out of the water. Hinahoho smiled fondly at the red head, "Heading back to the rooms, Masrur?" The stone-faced child walked purposefully towards the exit, "No, I'm going to go swim with Kagome."

With a strangled cry, Sinbad bolted out of the water and raced to block the little Fanalis' path. Drakon smirked and looked over at Hinahoho, "I guess that answer's your question."

Sinbad knelt down in front of Masrur, firmly clasping his shoulders, "What do you mean you're going to go swim with Kagome." Masrur stared at him blankly, undisturbed by the teen's hysterical behavior, "Kagome said I could bathe with her." Sinbad gaped at the young boy. Why did Masrur get to bathe with Kagome? If anyone was going to bathe with her, it should be someone who'd actually appreciate the sight!

Sensing that something stupid was going to happen if someone didn't step in, Hinahoho sigh exasperatedly, "Masrur, you can't bathe with Kagome." The little boy looked blankly at the other male, head cocked to the side, "But she said I could." Hinahoho looked at him firmly, "It's inappropriate."

"Why?"

"Because you are a grown boy and grown boys have to bathe with other grown boys."

The males yelped and quickly ducked under the water as Rurumu's robe-clad figure suddenly appeared in the doorway. Taking Masrur in her arms, Rurumu couldn't help but giggle at the blushing men hiding in the hot springs. Unflustered by her appearance, and relieved that Masrur was now contained, Sinbad questioned Rurumu, "Are you all done bathing?"

She nodded, adjusting Masrur in her arms, "Nearly. Kagome decided to stay a bit longer and no Masrur you still can't go swim with her." Shut down before the words could leave his tongue, the boy in question shut his mouth, looking away with a pout.

Hinahoho smiled fondly at the heart-warming sight of his nurturing wife and their newest, unofficially adopted son. "I am sure we will be joining you soon. You go ahead and retire." Rurumu nodded thankfully at her husband and turned to walk away when a thought hit her.

"Sinbad, I forgot to ask yo – huh?"

Rurumu stared in confusion at the blank space Sinbad had occupied only moments before. "Where did he go?"

Everyone looked around, dumbfounded by the sudden disappearance of their boss. A disgruntled little huff brought everyone's focus back on Masrur, who looked uncharacteristically put out.

"Masrur?"

The boy's eyebrows furrowed, lips pursing in a frown, "He went to go swim with Kagome." The hot spring froze in silence as its inhabitants processed what Masrur said.

"Is that so?"

With an eerie calmness that sent shivers down the men's spines, Rurumu set Masrur down on the floor and made her way towards the exit without another word. However, before she could make it very far a loud shriek pierced the night air.

 **Moments Before**

Without a sound, Sinbad swiftly made his way into the women's hot spring. A sense of giddy anticipation filled him as he took in the sight of the newest member of the Sindria Trading Company. Only a tiny white towel hid her body from his perusal, but even that left little to the imagination. Long black hair was piled on top of her head, exposing her delicate, arching neck. Her skin was flush from the heat, which conjured thoughts of other activities that could replicate the appealing shade of pink. He had been with plenty of beautiful women, but Sinbad had to admit there was something the innocent, yet fiery priestess that drove him wild.

Sinbad had to take a deep, shuddering breath to try and calm himself. He had to be smart about this. Even though she was obviously attracted to him, his cute little priestess turned him down at every turn. Tonight, however would be different. Between the romantic atmosphere and his seduction, Kagome would be putty in his hands.

Slipping quietly into the water, Sinbad slowly made his way over to Kagome, who remained oblivious to the intruder. His excitement grew as took notice of the drops of water sliding erotically down her skin. He licked his lips predatorily as he imagined following their path with his tongue. Now only a short distance away from his prize, Sinbad decided now was the time to make himself known. Slowly, as to not startle her, he placed his hands on either side of her tiny frame and leaned forward until they were only inches apart.

"Finally, we're alone."

Kagome's eyes flew open and gasped when she came face to face with her handsome boss. Wide-eyed and tongue-tied, her brain tried to figure out how to react. She wanted to be furious, but Sinbad smoldering eyes and roguish grin sent her stomach into knots. He pressed his chest flush with hers and suddenly the saying "stuck between a rock and a hard place" took on a whole new meaning. Brain still fighting her hormones, Kagome couldn't help but follow the beads of water that slide across his toned muscles with rapt attention. She could feel her pulse and breathe quicken as everything seemed to grow unbearably hot. With a painful gulp, Kagome did the only thing she could think of.

Scream.

Sinbad instantly pulled back as if burned. Before he could say anything, Kagome began hurling whatever she could get her hands on at him. Realizing his mission was a failure, Sinbad rushed out of the water trying his best to avoid the projectiles Kagome was lobbying at his head with frightening accuracy. Reaching the exit, he breathlessly threw open the door only to run head first into something very hard. Stunned, Sinbad stepped back and looked up to see a very displeased Rurumu staring down at him.

Sinbad gulped and chuckled nervously, "I can explain."


	30. KagomeSonic (One Punch Man)

_Anon Request: Could you do a scenario with Kagome/Sonic after his first encounter with Saitama?_

* * *

"Pay attention to me, damn it!"

Kagome's fingers tightened around her knife as her uninvited guest loudly whined for what felt like the hundredth time since he arrived. She didn't understand why she always attracted weirdo stalkers, but this second-rate ninja definitely took the creeper cake. Taking a deep, calming breath, Kagome willed her muscles to relax and tried to focus on preparing dinner. She wouldn't let her creepy stalker ruin her day…again.

Behind her, Sonic pouted, put out over the fact the girl he deemed worthy of attention was once again ignoring him. He deserved to be doted on, damn it! The assassin had seen her coo and fuss over little brats with scraped knees, but he comes to her with a serious injury and she just throws an icepack at him. Actually, she threw the icepack at him after laughing uncontrollably for five minutes.

Sonic's eyebrows furrowed as he adjusted the pink bunny ice pack over the delicate part of his anatomy. It wasn't fair! He deserved her undivided attention, especially after gracing her with his presence for the last month. Instead, she had the audacity to yell at him for showing up at her apartment. It was all her fault for catching his attention in the first place by being a bitch and slapping him when they first met. Sonic grumbled in irritation and thoughtlessly crossed his legs. Instantly, he cried out and fell curled into himself as a stabbing pain shot out from his groin.

With an exasperated sigh, Kagome set down her knife and turned to look at Sonic. He looked so pathetic laying in the fetal position on her countertop, clutching himself that she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy. He may be an unwelcome pest, but she had too big of a heart to ignore someone in pain.

"Here, this should help."

Opening his eyes, Sonic was surprised to see Kagome holding a couple of pills and a glass of water. The assassin sat up and took the items from her, blushing brightly when she smiled warmly at him. Flustered, Sonic turned away with a huff and quickly downed the pills. "About time," he grumbled, trying to ignore the butterflies that erupted in his stomach.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his attitude, but brushed it off. It wasn't like this was her first time dealing with egotistical, immature boys. She turned to go back to her cooking when a calloused hand wrapped around her forearm. Suddenly bashful under her questioning gaze, Sonic looked off to the side.

"Thanks."

Kagome lips tilted upwards, suppressing a giggle at the sight of the flustered assassin. He may be a brat, but she had to admit it he looked pretty cute all flustered and embarrassed. It reminded her a lot of Inuyasha; though that was a train of thought she wasn't about to go down.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you need? You should really go to a doctor to make sure there isn't internal bleeding or something. It would suck if that hero guy crushed your…well…yeah."

Kagome burst into a fit of uncomfortable giggles, still amused and a bit embarrassed by the nature of the man's injury. Sonic pinned her with a withering glare, tired of having her take jabs at his ego. Determined to win back some of his dignity, Sonic took a cocky stance and smirked, "You could always check it yourself if you are so concerned."

"Like I'd want to see that," she scoffed. Suddenly, her body was yanked back into Sonic's arms. Kagome stared up at his twisted grin in confusion and a good about of trepidation. She could feel his breath puff against her ear as he leaned forward causing her entire body to flush.

"Why don't you kiss it to make it better?"

Kagome gaped at him like a fish as blood rushed to her cheeks. Once the shock wore off and mortification set him, an ear-piercing shriek rang through the apartment. Dodging her slap with ease, Sonic laughed manically as he escaped out of a window. He'd come back when she calmed down. He had plans for her that involved his manhood being in tact and staying in her apartment would not be conductive for keeping it that way.


	31. KagomeMuu No2 (Magi)

kakashixangela _: Ohhhh it'd be awesome if there was a continuation for this! :D maybe one where Muu isn't gonna back down from Sinbad's advances towards Kagome haha or something like that xD or one where Sinbad admits that he likes her :3_

* * *

Muu stood stiffly as he was forced to watch Sinbad and Kagome disappear into the throngs of revelers. Of course, he had diplomatically smiled and acquiesced when the king insisted he speak with his priestess Kagome, but on the inside, the Fanalis general had been seething. Was the egotistical man really so petty that he would try to steal away the one woman who caught Muu's interest despite the harem of women that had been fawning over him all evening? Muu scoffed, of course, Sinbad was.

"Are you really going to let him get away with taking your woman, brother?"

At his sister's question Muu lips quirked into a rueful smile. "She is not my woman, Myron. Besides, she's Sinbad's priestess; I highly doubt she would be interested in a man from Reim." Behind the siblings, Lo'lo scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's why she's been swooning over you all night."

The gruff Fanalis smirked at the flash of pride that lite up his friend's eyes. Really, the man had women vying for his attention wherever they went, yet he was all smug over winning over some slip of a human. Lo'lo didn't get the appeal, but if Muu wanted the little priestess then it was his and Myron's job to make sure she was in the general's arms by the end of the night. With a roguish grin, Lo'lo stepped forward and swung a muscular arm around his friend's shoulders.

"C'mon, we'll help you get her back," Lo'lo whispered conspiratorially, "The Womanizer of the Seven Seas is no match for the general of the Fanalis Corps. Sinbad won't know what hit him."

Muu chuckled at his friend's suggestion, amused and touched by the concern for his love life. Before he could respond, a flash of white and black caught his eye and an unanticipated wave a relief flooded through his body. Muu turned to his companions with a cocky grin, "While I appreciate the offer, it would seem that it is not necessary."

Lo'lo and Myron looked at him in confusion before following where his gaze had landed. To their surprise there was Kagome storming through the crowd, clearly pissed off over something. However, the second she noticed Muu, her entire aura brightened and she rushed to his side.

"Muu," she exclaimed excitedly when she reached the trio, "I was worried I wouldn't be able to find you again!"

Muu laughed, "Really? I imagine we stand out fairly well." Kagome blushed a little and began to fidget with the fabric of her skirt in embarrassment. "Well, yeah I guess. But still, I was worried." The general was gentleman enough to ignore her discomfort and instead offered her his arm. Lo'lo and Myron snickered when Kagome's blush intensified and meekly looped her arm through his. With a final stern look towards his chortling companions, Muu escorted the priestess to a less crowded area to continue their conversation.

Offhandedly, to avoid stirring suspicion, Muu asked, "What happened to King Sinbad? I thought I would not see you again after you left with him."

Kagome's shoulders instantly stiffened and a scowl overtook her pretty face. "The pervert just wanted to be an annoying jerk so I left," she huffed, clearly still irritated over whatever happened during their time apart.

"I see." Muu had to fight back a grin at her comment; secretly pleased to hear the infamous womanizer didn't sway her to his side.

"Besides," Kagome began, shyly looking at him from the corner of her eyes, "I wanted to spend more time with you. I mean since you are only here for a little bit and all."

Unusual but pleasant warmth filled the Fanalis as happiness bubbled up through his chest. Taking in her flushed cheeks and bright, expressive eyes, Muu wondered if perhaps stealing away Sindria's priestess wasn't such a far-fetched idea after all.

"I feel the same way, Kagome. I am enjoying your company." Deciding to take advantage of the empty area they found themselves in, Muu gently untangled his arm from hers and clasped her tiny hands in his much larger ones. Blue eyes peered intently into his, pink lips opened gently in surprise, and Muu was a goner.

"Perhaps you can visit Reim sometime?"

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief, "Really?" Muu chuckled at the squeak that passed through her lips. "Yes, I would like to see you again." Absentmindedly, he wondered if she would blush again, but instead of a charming blush, she smiled so brightly at him that his breath caught in his throat and it seemed as if the sun had risen again.

"I would really like that too, Muu."


End file.
